Envueltos en secretos
by valeaome
Summary: Es la historia de Kagome, una neko-hanyou que vive en la época actual debido a un desperfecto en su época antigua, el Sengoku, hasta que conoce al chico que la ayuda a conocer y arreglar su pasado descubriendo la identidad de un ser llamado "El Oscuro", pasen y lean sus aventuras, amores, sufrimientos... InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia viene de mi loca mentecita

Hola chicos y chicas!, jejeje este es mi primer fic (al menos en fanfiction, ya que eh estado publicando en el facebook en un grupo), muchas personas me alentaron a escribir y realmente espero que les guste, si?, ah, y disculpen por lo cortito, pero a medida que va andando la historia se va a hacer largo, si?

Envueltos en secretos

CAP 1

Ella...es Kagome Higurashi, una chica de 15 años, muy estudiosa, aplicada, algo tímida, de buenos sentimientos y sobre todo hermosa, tenía un hermoso y buen cuidado cabello azabache y unos hermosos ojos chocolate, pero ocultaba un pequeño secreto, era una neko hanyou que sin querer había pasado por un pozo secreto en la casa de su buena amiga, y la única en conocer su secreto, Sango Shitomoe, de 15 años igual que ella, pero con un cabello marrón y lacio y ojos marrones.

Kagome escondía sus orejas, cola y garras con un conjuro y se iba a la escuela Shikon no Tama, actuaba como cualquier chica normal de 15 años, Al pasar por el pozo, Sango no sabía cuándo era su cumpleaños, así que para que ella lo disfrutará mucho, sería el 14 de febrero, el día del amor, pero había un pequeñísimo problema. Ese mismo día recibía muchas cartas, chocolates y regalos de muchos admiradores, pero ella solo estaba interesada en un chico que le era indiferente, estaba en su misma clase y además que tenía novia.

El nombre de él era Inuyasha Taisho, de 16 años, con su hermoso cabello plateado y sus orbes doradas cautivaba a un sin fin de mujeres, pero solo le atraía una, su novia, Kikyo Kirosh, una chica de 17, años, obviamente no estaba en su clase, era de descendencia Americana, vino de Estados Unidos por un intercambio, él se enamoró por ella, solo por su apariencia física, tenía cabello negro, largo y lacio, unos ojos negros muy profundos, era algo fría conforme su actitud, pero era cariñosa.

Kagome lo único que podía era mirarlos desde lejos, sabía que Inuyasha nunca le prestaría atención a ella y menos sería su amigo, y sí lo sabía, porque una vez lo intentó, y no lo logró...

FLASH BACK-

Inuyasha hablaba con sus amigos Miroku de 16 años, Koga de 16 años y Shippo de 15 años, aunque los más populares ahí eran Inuyasha y Koga, ella lentamente se acercaba con Sango, ya que era la novia "oficial" de Miroku.

_**Hola amor**_ \- dijo Sango abrazándolo

_**Ahhh, ya vino la señorita "Es mío"**_ \- dijoburlonamente Shippo, quien recibió una mirada de furia de ella - hay, pero qué carácter.

_**Cambiando de tema...Hola linda Kagome **_\- dijo Koga, uno de sus "admiradores" si se le puede decir así a alguien que se la vive acosándote con sin fin de regalos.

_**Hola Koga**_ \- dijo ella, volteó la mirada y vio que alguien la miraba de manera rara - _**Ho..Hola I...Inuyasha...**_

_**Keh!**_ \- dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de hombros

_**Inuyasha, porqué eres así conmigo?, yo no te he hecho nada**_ \- dijo ella acercándose tímidamente al chico - _**Anda, seamos buenos amigos**_ \- dijo ella extendiéndole la mano

_**Me voy con mi novia, además ser amigo de alguien como tú? por favor! no me hagas reír!**_ \- dijo Inuyasha volteando

_**Amigo de alguien como yo? a qué te refieres?**_ \- dijo Kagome confundida posando una de sus manos en el hombro del chico

_**Tú ya sabes a que me refiero sácame tus sucias "garras" de mi hombro**_ \- dijo poniéndole énfasis a la palabra garras, y se alejó a el encuentro de Kikyo

"Garras, garras, acaso se refería a...no puede ser..." - pensó Kagome

FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Después de ese día nunca se volvió a acercar a él, siempre permanecía lejos, incluso para saludar a Miroku, Shippo y Koga, tenía que hacerlo cuando él no estaba con ellos, pero un día...

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia proviene de esta loca mente :D

Hola a todos, gracias por los comens, y la verdad me encanta que al ser el primer fanfic que escriba en un sitio web como lo es Fanfiction, me vaya tan bien, bueno, los veo, tal vez mañana o tal vez pasado, no lo se, publicaré de acuerdo a mi horario, pero eso si, nunca me demoraría tanto como 2 semanas o un mes, es que a mi no me gustan que me dejen con la intriga y pues me siento como algunos lectores cuando un autor y/o escritor dice, por ejemplo: "Escribo tal día" y no lo cumplen y llevan esperando 3 semanas y no escribe.

Bueno, no me voy a desfogar con los comentarios que dejo aquí y será mejor dejarlos leer y una vez más, GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC, tanto a los que hacen prescencia con sus comens y/o reviews como a los lectores "fantasmas"

Sin más que decir, los dejo leer

Envueltos en secretos

Cap 2

Pero, ese mismo día, era 14 de febrero (aut: uyyy problemas...ejem! me callo...), como había dicho antes, Kagome recibía un sin número de regalos, chocolates, y hasta flores de sus admiradores, también llegó Koga con un oso de peluche gigante, que bueno que se sentaba al final de la clase, porque sino, donde iba a poner todas esas cosas?, en la otra esquina del salón sentado cerca de la ventana, un chico peli plateado estaba igual, aunque no tenía tantos regalos como ella.

_**\- Haber muchachos, les voy a dejar esta simple tarea que las van a realizar en parejas si?**_ \- dijo el profesor, todos se pusieron a suspirar, que mejor tarea que hacerla en pareja? - _**bueno, bueno, el amor se respira en el aire, así que va a ser una excelente tarea.**_

Suena la campana…

_**\- Bueno cuando regresen de su descanso les**__**digo cuáles serán las parejas, está bien?**_ \- dijo el profe (aut: yo quiero uno asiiiii!... xD) - ahora disfruten del descanso

Todos salieron, hasta el profesor, a excepción de una chica, o más bien una hanyou.

Kagome se quedó en el salón por un solo motivo: Dejarle una caja de chocolates a Inuyasha sin que este se dé cuenta y ese era el momento perfecto.

Se acercó a su lugar y colocó la cajita que contenía 9 chocolates, los puso en el centro de los regalos, pero lo dejó con una tarjetita que decía:

** De quien menos lo esperas  
Tu admiradora secreta**

Después de 20 minutos en los que ella se la pasó aburrida copiandole la tarea a Sango, sonó la campana del fin del recreo, repentinamente su corazón se aceleró, tenía un poco de miedo, si no se controlaba podía ser que en medio de la clase ella se conviertiera en una neko y no!, no quería que eso pase!, definitivamente se controlaría lo más que podía.

Entra el profesor.

_**\- Bueno chicos y chicas, aquí está la lista, se las voy a dar a su compañero Koga y él se las va a seguir pasando a los demás, así sabran con quién les toca...**_

Kagome estaba ansiosa, solo se sentaba a esperar a que Sango quien se sentaba adelante de ella le pasara la lista de las parejas, pero se asustó al oir la voz de el ojidorado

_**\- QUE!?**_ \- gritó Inuyasha alarmando a todos - _**Profesor! No pieso hacer pareja con la tonta de Higurashi!**_

"¿Que?" - pensó Kagome – "¿me tocó con él?"

_**\- Lo siento señor Taisho, pero las parejas ya estan hechas y no los puedo cambiar**_ \- dijo el profesor

_**\- Ahhhhhh, no es justo!**_ \- dijo mientras se sentaba y me dirigía una mirada de odio

Después de clases-

Kagome hablaba con Sango de trivialidades, cuando Inuyasha y Miroku llegan

_**\- Oye tonta, vamos a hacer el trabajo en "mi" casa**_ \- dijo sin mirar a Kagome, por el contrario a ella le brillaban los ojos cuando lo oyó decir eso, pero luego se opacaron al seguir oyendo sus hirientes palabras - _**quiero terminar la tarea para terminar con esto de una buena vez.**_

Inuyasha y Kagome caminaban, el silencio estaba presente y la verdad era muy incómodo, estaban solos porque Sango y Miroku eran pareja en esa absurda tarea, a cada uno les habían dejado un tema, para colmo su tema fue el peor: Literatura medieval, Inuyasha odiaba ese tema, pero Kagome no, hablaban de su época, además le encantaba escribir poemas.

Llegaron a la casa de Inuyasha, él estaba con una carga muy grande de los regalos que llevaba, en cambio Kagome no, le había pedido a Sango que por favor lo llevara a casa en el camino a la casa de Miroku, y ella excedió (aut: que buena amiga! :3). La casa de Inuyasha parecía una mansión, subieron a la habitación de Inuyasha.

Ella estaba sentada supuestamente leyendo un libro de la gran biblioteca de la casa de Inuyasha que hacía referencia al tema, pero en realidad lo miraba de reojos, mientras que él buscaba en su laptop mucha más información que pudiera servir.

_**\- Deja de mirarme y concéntrate en el libro**_ \- dijo Inuyasha sin dejar de mirar la laptop.

_**\- Eh?, cómo supiste que yo...**_ \- preguntó Kagome pero este la interrumpió

_**\- Deja de fingir neko **_ \- mencionó Inuyasha - _**a nosotros no nos agrada nadie de tu especie**_

_**\- Eh?**_ \- se sorprendió por lo que Inuyasha había dicho - ¿_**A qué te refieres con lo de "A nosotros"?**_

_**\- Ehhhhh...yoo...este...**_ \- balbuceó Inuyasha

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, pero si de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, aunque la historia sale de mi alocada y extraña mente :D

Hi! a todos, no iba a actualizar hoy día, pero ya ven, aquí estoy :D

Sin más que decir...A leer se a dicho

Cap 3

_Vamos Inuyasha dime..._ \- dijo ella con un tono meloso ahora que él sabía su secreto, ¿de que valía que no hiciera eso?, mientras que Inuyasha pensaba "Maldita sea se comporta demasiado...sexi"

"Tranquilízate Inuyasha" - le decía su subconsciente

_E...está bien...pero aléjate "neko"_ \- dijo nombrándola con desprecio

-FLASH BACK -

5 minutos después Kagome había dejado el libro en el piso y se acercó a Inuyasha para convencerlo de que le diga lo que le iba a decir, le acariciaba los brazos, aún con el espaldar de la silla, haciendo que él se erizara con ese simple contacto. "Esta neko me quiere engatusar" - pensó Inuyasha

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

_Vamos Inuyasha dime..._ \- dijo ella con un tono meloso ahora que él sabía su secreto, ¿de que valía que no hiciera eso?, mientras que Inuyasha pensaba "Maldita sea se comporta demasiado...sexi" pensó él

"Tranquilízate Inuyasha" - le decía su subconsciente

_E...está bien...pero aléjate "neko"_ \- dijo nombrándola con desprecio - _Yo...yo soy...soy..._

_Eres... qué?_ \- dijo Kagome sin abandonar su tono acaramelado - _soy un inu-hanyou_ \- lo soltó por fin

_No...no te creo..._ \- murmuraba ella sin creerle alejándose cada vez más de él hasta chocar con la pared contraria a donde él estaba.

Él se paró de su sitio, sacó de su bolsillo una pulsera de cuentas rojas, pronunció las palabras "NI NARITAI", y como por arte de magia le crecieron unas orejitas color blanco, unas garras filosas, al igual que sus colmillos.

_No, no puede ser!, eres un inu-hanyou!_ \- dijo Kagome aterrorizada al descubrir su verdad - "No puede ser, más aún cuando existe esa maldita promesa, ah, no me puedo quedar atrás, le mostraré mi verdadera forma para que no crea que al verlo así le temo" pensó, luego dejó ver una pulsera de cuentas blancas que tenía en su muñeca y pronunció las mismas palabras, convirtiéndola en una neko, le aparecieron unas adorables, pero pequeñas orejas de gato color azabache, unos pequeños bigotes, garras no tan afiladas pero bien cuidadas y pequeños colmillos.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, los ojos chocolate de la chica se fundía en los dorados de él, estaban a los extremos de la habitación, se miraban de una manera deseosa, Kagome sabía que lo de ellos no podía ser, pero el deseo a lo prohibido los llamaba.

¿Cómo mostrar su verdadero ser a alguien en quien no confiaba por la que sentía muchas por cosas? Exactamente eso pensaba Inuyasha, sabía perfectamente lo sucedido en su época, sabía que lo de ellos no podía ser, así es! él estaba enamorado de ella desde que la conoció, pero cuando supo lo que era ella, tuvo que dejar sus sentimientos de lado, aquellos que había dejado cerrado bajo 7 llaves, pero su mente lo estaba traicionando en este momento, empezó a caminar hacia ella dejando de lado cualquier razonamiento que tenía en su mente. Se olvidó absolutamente de todo

Por otro lado, Kagome no podía estar más enamorada de él, "Realmente se ve guapo así" pensaba ella, en esos momentos a ella le pasaba casi lo mismo, su mente le decía una cosa y su cuerpo hacía otra, y la prueba perfecta de eso es que empezó a caminar, ignorando todo lo demás a su alrededor.

Ambos estaban cerca, a casi 5 cm exactamente, casi podían sentir la caliente respiración de la persona que tenían enfrente, ambos se acercaban peligrosamente...pero alguien toca la puerta.

_Inuyasha! Hijo! Recoge todos los regalos que dejaste rega__dos por el piso!_ \- gritó la mamá de Inuyasha al otro lado de la puerta

_Si mamá ya voy!_ \- dijo congelado, mirando a Kagome a quién le brillaban los ojos - _Kagome yo..._

Ella bajó un poco la mirada y dijo - _Ve, yo voy a seguir leyendo_ \- dijo opacando ese brillo.

Él la miró con atención, y se dio cuenta de que había bajado la miraba mientras se alejaba a sentarse de nuevo en la cama a leer el libro, él miró su cuello, ahí estaba un collar que decía: KYKYO, se dio cuenta de su comportamiento

El oji dorado sale del cuarto por un momento y vuelve con rosas y un sin fin de chocolates, los pone en el suelo de su cuarto, pero hay una cajita que llama su atención, no por cómo se veía, sino por su olor (aut: recordemos que aún ambos estaban convertidos en hanyous), lo abre y ve que habían 9 chocolates en forma de corazón, se come uno, y...

_Kagome tienes que probar esto! es lo mejor que he comido en toda mi vida!_\- estaba que se derretía por dentro por aquel chocolate que lo volvía loco, no sabía por qué.

_Qué cosa?_ \- voltea y él le pone un chocolate en su boca.

_Se nota que lo prepararon con "AMOR" - dijo esas palabras con énfasis, viéndola a la cara. Ella estaba emocionada, se notaba que a él le gustaba lo que ella había hecho, y es que ella volvió a la época antigua por el pozo y consiguió los ingredientes lo más frescos posibles para demostrar lo que sentía por él y lo había logrado_ \- Mira hay una nota...

**De quien menos lo esperas  
Tu admiradora secreta**

_Ja! otra loca enamorada de mí, pero nunca va a lograr que yo..._ \- no continuó, Kagome tenía de lo que odia seguir diciendo, así que se le acercó rápidamente y le dio un tímido, tierno,calido, pero a la vez deseoso beso prohibido...

CONTINUARA°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia sale de mi loca mente :D

Hi! Lo sé, lo sé, muy rápido, pero ¡hey! no creen en el 2x1? Bueno, espero sus hermosos reviews :D

Cap 4

Lentamente continúan con aquello que estaba por pasar hace algunos minutos, Inuyasha se separa lentamente de ella, pero Kagome vuelve a capturar sus labios.

"Está loco si cree que lo voy a dejar así como así" pensaba ella

"Pero que mujer, me va a volver loco con sus apasionados besos" pensaba él

Luego de 2 minutos de dulces besos, Kagome se separa de él extasiada por lo que acababa de pasar

_Porque tu...me correspondiste?_ \- estaba perdida en sus ojos, pensaba que lo que decía serían puras incoherencias, acaso no lo pudo plantear por si misma lo que él sentía o quería que él se lo dijera palabra por palabra?

_Eres irremediablemente hermosa, tus besos me volvieron locos, y aun así me preguntas porque?, acaso no es obvio?, tú me gustas bella_ \- le dijo Inuyasha volviendo a acercarse a ella y esta vez le dio un pequeño beso, mientras él abría los ojos, observaba como ella tenía los ojos cerrados, era una hermosa vista, estaba sonrojada, con los labios hinchados, y su sabor era el de chocolate, esperen chocolate?, eso fue lo que lo hizo perder el control, lo que hizo que él tuviera el valor de hacer y lo que nunca hubiera hecho.

_Kagome...por si acaso, no sabes de quién son los chocolates? _\- dijo uniendo sus frentes

_Mmm...como te digo que son míos_? - dijo Kagome adoptando el tono dulce de su voz que había dejado hace algunos minutos - _Inuyasha...tenemos que seguir estudiando...me tengo que ir a mi casa, mi mamá me dio cierto tiempo para estar aquí_ \- mintió se podía quedar, pero Sango no le perdonaría dejarla sola con su madre, quien le haría miles de preguntas sobre lo que le regaló Miroku

_Me encantaron, me gustaron y me fascinaron...no quiero que te vayas "mi" linda neko_ \- rogaba, era imposible, su boca decía cosas que él quería decir pero nunca se atrevería, pero ese era el momento perfecto para soltar aquellas palabras - _pero si te necesitan en tu casa, te dejo libre_ \- se despegó de ella, quién le dedicó una mirada de amor, tomó su mochila, le dio un beso volado desde el marco de la puerta y se fue, no sin antes volver convertirse en humana.

_Este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida_ \- pensaban Kagome e Inuyasha

-Casa Higurashi-

_Sangooo!_ \- gritaba Kagome supermegahiperfeliz (aut: rara palabra verdad? jejeje xp)

_Por fin llegaste Kagome_ \- le dijo Naomi, la mamá de Sango - _ella está con Miroku, dejó tus regalos y se fue con él_

_Bueno, le puede decir que me voy un momento por el pozo?_ _, necesito ver a mi abuelo_ \- le dijo Kagome, su abuelo era muy importante para ella, era el único familiar vivo que tenía

_Está bien_ \- y se fue a seguir haciendo sus tareas del hogar

-Sengoku (época de Kagome e Inuyasha) -

_Abuelo!_ \- gritaba una neko de ojos chocolates que entraba a una cabaña pequeña, pero acogedora.

_Hola mi nieta querida, cómo estás?_ \- le preguntó el abuelo Renkasi

_Hola abuelo, estoy bien viviendo muy bien en la casa Higurashi, sabes qué, quería comentarte algo, conocí a alguien... _\- dudaba sobre decirle lo de Inuyasha

_Alguien? no me digas que es..._ \- dijo Renkasi

_Es un inu-hanyou_ \- dijo Kagome - _pero no es tan malo, de hecho ni siquiera se atrevió a hacerme daño_ \- trataba de retractarse pero fue inútil

_Kagome, tu sabes bien la historia de por qué no podemos relacionarnos con ellos_ \- dijo el abuelo

_No recuerdo podrías refrescarme la memoria_? - fue sarcástica, pero era verdad, recordaba vagamente aquella historia

_Los hanyous y los youkais eran amigos durante muchos siglos, pero llegó una guerra, contra los inu youkais, así que todos (youkais y hanyous en general) cooperaron, mientras peleaban todos con coraje y valentía. Los hanyous y youkais que se encontraron en la batalla nos hechizaron para que desapareciéramos de ahí, ya que pensaban, que éramos débiles, así que los líderes de nuestra tribu de nekos hicimos la promesa de que no nos íbamos a relacionar con ningún otro hanyou o youkais_ \- le contó el abuelo

_Esto es serio, pero...tendré que hablar con Inuyasha sobre esto, si abuelo?, estoy consciente de que debo de alejarme de él _\- dijo muy seria - estarás bien abuelo?

_Siempre estoy bien, ahora ve a dejarle bien en claro las cosas a ese perro_ \- dijo el viejo Renkasi

CONTINUARA...


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, si no de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, pero la loca historia es mía

Ufffffff por fin encontré tiempo para publicar, bueno, sin nada más que decir, a leer se a dicho :D

Cap 5

Siempre estoy bien, ahora ve a dejarle bien en claro las cosas a ese perro - dijo el viejo Renkasi

Está bien abuelo, Adiós! - dijo Kagome "Ojala que pueda hacerlo" pensaba

**CASA TAISHO( ÉPOCA ACTUAL)**

La familia que vivía ahí eran -obviamente- eran inu youkais e inu-hanyous, a excepción que la madre era humana (aut: ohhh con razón ay inu hanyous... daaaa, continuare, ahorita viene lo mejor xD)

Hola hijo, se fue tu amiga? - le sonreía su mamá, porqué estaría tan feliz?

Hola, si se fue, me disculpas? pero tengo que dormir - dijo bostezando

_\- Inu, tu padre está un poco preocupado, dice que hace un rato olía a gato cerca de tu habitación_ \- mencionó Isayoi

_\- Ehh...no...yo...este..._

_\- Tranquilo hijo, tengo mis leves sospechas sobre lo que ella es, pero si la amas, tienes mi aprobación, aunque sería difícil conseguir la de tu padre, tu abuelo y tu hermano_

-_ Gracias madre por apoyarme siempre, y te tengo que decir que tus sospechas son ciertas_

_\- Lo sabía_ \- se oyó una voz masculina correspondiente a la de un señor con cabello plateado corto, ojos dorados, con un tono ámbar alrededor, de estatura mediana y se notaba que los años le habían hecho efecto

_\- A...bu...buelo...tu...escuchaste todo?_ \- pregunta Inuyasha

_\- Sí, ahora ven con migo a mi despacho Inuyasha, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente_ \- dijo el viejo Tseiko Taisho

_\- Madre tu sabías que estaba escuchando?_ \- le susurró a su madre

_\- Yo no..._

_\- No Inuyasha, ella no me dijo nada, no te acuerdas que tengo un oído desarrollado o lo olvidaste?_ \- le mencionó con una tenebrosa voz, pero era cierto, como todo youkai, tenía habilidades - _Ahora ven conmigo_

**DESPACHO(CASA TAISHO)**

-_ Ahora Inuyasha, dime el nombre, su verdadera forma, y si en verdad te gusta aquella chica de la que hablabas con tu madre_ \- dijo Tseiko mientras se sentaba en su gran sillón de cuero color marrón

_\- Se llama Kagome Higurashi, es una neko hanyou_ \- veía a su abuelo cambiar su rostro de sereno a furioso - y_ no, no me gusta, yo la amo_

_\- No Inuyasha, no la puedes amar! tu bien sabes la historia de nuestra familia_

_\- Si, pero..._

_\- Durante siglos..._

"Ay no, ya va a empezar" pensó Inuyasha rolando sus ojos al escuchar a su abuelo

\- L_os hanyous y los youkais eran amigos, pero tuvimos una guerra contra unos débiles demonios, nosotros nunca rechazamos una pelea, aceptamos y nuestros "amigos"_ \- dijo haciendo un ademán con los dedos - _nekos y otros más nos ayudaron. Los demonios eran más fuerte de lo que se veían, todos peleaban con valentía, hasta que esos detestables nekos desaparecieron por arte de magia, eran unos cobardes, huyeron, desde ahí, todos los hanyous y youkais que sobrevivimos, prometimos que nunca nos íbamos a juntar con ese grupo de gatos roñosos y no volvimos a saber más de ellos, hasta ahora, Inuyasha, quiero que te quede bien claro que lo de ustedes no puede ser, así que debes de cortar toda comunicación con ella..._

_\- Pero..._

_\- Pero nada Inuyasha, ya está dicho, te alejarás de ella o tendré que tomar medidas drásticas..._

\- _Está bien_ \- dijo él - "Ojala que pueda hacerlo" pensaba

-AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-

Muy temprano, antes de ir al cole como a las 5:05 am(aut: Ni yo me despierto a esa hora! O.o)

**-conversación telefónica-**

-_ Aló - pregunta Kagome_

_\- Hola hermosa - dice Inuyasha_

_\- Tengo algo importante que decirte - dicen ambos_

_\- Dilo tu primero - dice Kagome_

_\- No tu - dice él_

_\- Mejor cuando nos veamos en el cole de acuerdo?_

_\- Si, Adiós cachorrito_

_\- Adiós gatita_

**-fin de la conversación telefónica-**

"Ahora como se lo digo?" pensaban ambos

CONTINUARA°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, ni no de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es mía :p

Bueno, me siento bien al publicar dos capitulos por no publicar ayer ni anteayer, pero las tareas me consumen el tiempo y bueno, aprovecho este momento para publicarlos.

Les quería preguntar algo...¿Les gustaría algo lemon o no? ese momento, presciento que llegara asi que queria tener la opinion de ustedes :3

Bueno, ahora a leer :D

Cap 6

_\- Hola hermosa_

_\- Hola Inuyasha, qué es lo que tienes ahí?_ \- preguntó al ver que sostenía algo con las manos por detrás de su espalda

_\- Bueno... me acordé que ayer era 14 de febrero y que era tu cumpleaños y pues, te traigo esto_ \- le mostró una cajita color rosa

_\- Ohhh...es hermosísimo!_ \- gritó Kagome al sacar una cadena de oro que decía "TE AMO"

_\- Ven, te lo pongo_ \- le dijo mientras se ponía detrás de ella y le colocaba la cadena

_\- Y bueno, qué era eso que me tenías que decir?_ \- pregunta Kagome, también estaba ansiosa por hablar, pero quería que él hablara primero

_\- Yo..._ \- dejó de hablar, ya que una chillona voz sonó

_\- INUYASHA!_ \- gritó la estadounidense novia

_\- Ay no, hola Kikyo_ \- dijo Inuyasha suspirando, estaba definitivamente en problemas

_\- I love you Inuyasha_ \- dijo la extranjera con su acento inglés abrazando a este mientras se resistía

_\- Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me hables de esa manera?, sabes que no te entiendo_ \- mintió, de hecho si la entendía, pero fingía que no por Kagome

_\- Yo...lo siento... yo sobro aquí, me voy, adiós Inuyasha_ \- mencionó Kagome corriendo, pero no en dirección a la escuela, si no al templo

_\- No, Kagome vuelve!_ \- gritó el peli plata

_\- Vamos Inu, vamos juntos al colegio_ \- decía Kikyo

_\- Lo siento Kikyo, pero no, además, tengo que hablar luego contigo_

_\- Sobre qué? Dímelo ahora_

_\- Bueno, si tú quieres... Terminamos, no te quiero volver a ver Kikyo_ \- dijo mientras se iba alejando de ella

**-TEMPLO HIGURASHI-**

_\- Kagome, que haces aquí?, no se supone que debes estar en el colegio?_ \- pregunta Naomi la mamá de Sango

_\- Disculpe señora, pero se presentó algo importante y debo ir a mi época_ \- dijo en un tono alarmado

_\- Bueno, en ese caso le avisaré a mi hija cuando vuelva, esta bien?_

_\- Si, muchas gracias_ \- dijo mientras se iba corriendo a la caseta en donde se encontraba el pozo, estando ahí, se tiró por el mismo y se transportó a el Sengoku, su época

**Mientras tanto, en la entrada del templo...**

_\- Señora Higurashi, donde está su hija?_ \- pregunta Inuyasha algo cansado por correr hasta ahí, tenía un buen físico, pero debía admitir que la chica corría mejor que él

_\- Ella? está en el colegio..._ \- respondió con tranquilidad

_\- Pero si hace un rato que la vi correr hasta aquí_

_\- Qué? pero si la única que vino aquí es Kagome_

_\- Pero ella no es su hija?_

_\- No, es Sango_ \- de repente, Naomi se cubre la boca ante su indiscreción, reveló parte del secreto de casualidad y miró a Inuyasha con cara de asustada

_\- No se preocupe señora, se lo que es ella_ \- le dijo Inuyasha pacientemente - _ahora dígame, a donde fue ella?_

La señora Higurashi le apuntó a la caseta y él se fue directamente hasta allá y se tiró por el pozo apareciendo en el Sengoku

_\- Ni Naritai_ \- pronunció y se convirtió en hanyou, y repentinamente el olor a rosas de Kagome le llegó a la nariz - _Ya te encontré hermosa_

Y se fue corriendo, esta vez como medio demonio era más fácil saltar por los árboles, hasta que llegó hasta un pequeño riachuelo con cascada en lo más profundo de un frondoso bosque, y ahí se encontraba ella, convertida en neko, con sus hermosas orejas color azabache, con sumo cuidado se escondió entre unos arbustos.

_\- Inuyasha_ \- mencionó Kagome "me extraña" pensó él \- _Inuyasha ya sé que estás escondido_ \- "Adiós a mis ilusiones" pensó él \- _sal de ahí, te detecté apenas llegaste al Sengoku, o no te acuerdas que yo también tengo los sentidos desarrollados y en alerta?_ \- dijo mientras caminaba por la cascada que daba una impresión de que tenía una cueva atrás

\- Inuyasha lo pensó un rato y por fin se decidió a seguirla, entrando por la cascada, y se la encontró vestida y secándose el cabello con una pequeña tela que de seguro se encontraba allí

"Si me hubiera acercado unos segundos antes, la hubiera visto sin ropa y de seguro yo... ahhh cada vez empiezo a ser igual de pervertido como Miroku" pensó Inuyasha

_\- Inuyasha, te rogaría que no te imagines cosas indevidas conmigo_ \- "cómo lo supo" pensó él \- _tu olor te delata_ \- agregó como si hubiera leído su mente

_\- Oye! no es mi culpa huir como cobarde_ \- malogró el ambiente lindo que había entre ellos

_\- Disculpa?_ \- pregunta ella

_\- Se la historia de la guerra de hace siglos en los que los nekos huyeron como cobardes..._

_\- Pero de qué hablas si ustedes nos hechizaron para desaparecer porque pensaban que éramos débiles..._

_\- Dos versiones de la historia?, definitivamente aquí hay gato encerrado_

_\- Oye!_ \- gritó Kagome

_\- Es solo una expresión, apuesto a que hay alguien metido en este problema_ \- acotó Inuyasha

_\- Sí, estoy segura de que deberíamos descubrirlo_ \- él la miró mientras se le acercaba - _nosotros 2 juntos_

_\- Mmm...Estoy de acuerdo_ \- dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y se acercaba a su boca

_\- Ay no_ \- mencionó Kagome cerca de los labios de Inuyasha

\- _Kagome!_ \- gritó una tercera voz que se aproximaba a la cueva, alguien a quien anteriormente ya habían visto antes, era un hombre de ojos celestes como el cielo y esta vez es su cabello negro estaba amarrado por una coleta de piel, del mismo material que su ropa

_\- Koga..._ \- dijo Kagome volteando, viendo al chico parado enfrente de ellos, pero no tan cerca.

CONTINUARA°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, si no de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia viene de mi mentecilla

En este capítulo deja muchas dudas, saben?, ni siquiera yo sé lo que sigue(mentira :p) bueno, espero que sigan leyendo, porque se los juro se va a poner más interesante jejeje, además que estoy yendo a mi curso de Inglés, se me acortan las horas en la compu, así que si antes dije que publicaría cad días, ahora serán cad días si? mi cerebruto necesita despejarse un día para escribir los capítulos

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Envueltos en secretos

Cap 7

Koga... - dijo Kagome volteando, viendo al chico parado enfrente de ellos, pero no tan cerca.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

\- Pero...qué...qué haces aquí? - pregunta como si no fuera obvio

\- Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo – dijo Inuyasha hastiado de su presencia

\- Hay linda Kagome, tu sabes bien que puedo atravesar tu pozo sin problema alguno – dijo con una gran sonrisa - caso ya te olvidaste que soy un hombre lobo? te detecté desde lejos, siempre tendré tu aroma en mi mente, además sabía que estarías aquí, te conozco lo suficiente, digo quién no iría al lugar en donde tuvo su...

\- Cállate Koga! - gritó Kagome

\- Quién eres tú para decirle esas cosas eh? - le pregunta Inuyasha quien de alguna manera estaba celoso

\- Yo soy... - se vio interrumpido por la voz de la chica

\- Él es mi ex-novio - acotó Kagome

\- Ex-no-novio? - pregunta Inuyasha pregunta con cierto desconcierto

\- Si, por qué? Tienes algún problema conmigo? Perrito? - lo provocaba el hombre lobo

\- Cállate lobo sarnoso! Yo... - de nuevo la chica interrumpe

\- Se quieren callar ambos?, haber Koga - suspira - nosotros terminamos hace tiempo déjame tranquila, me tienes hasta la coronilla con tu prescencia, no solo me molestas en Tokio, si no aquí, Inuyasha, vamos, tenemos que encontrar al culpable de la desaparición de nekos - dijo mientras jalaba a Inuyasha de las orejitas

\- Ah, verdad, Kagome, tu abuelo Renkasi te está buscando, dice que quiere hablar contigo de algo importante - le informa

\- Importante?, por qué?

\- No lo sé, no quiso entrar en detalles conmigo, lo importante es que regresaste, con una horrible compañía - dijo refiriéndose a Inuyasha - pero regresaste

\- Gracias Koga, ahora vámonos Inuyasha

\- Esta bien Kagome - "El nombre de su abuelo me suena conocido, pero de dónde?" pensaba Inu

\- Adiós Linda Kagome, te estaré cuidando desde lejos

\- Desde muy lejos - murmuró Inuyasha entre dientes

\- Qué dijiste "FIDO"? (aut: jajaja tuve un perrito con ese nombre xp)

\- A quién le dices Fido "SARNOSITO"?

\- Ya dejen de pelear, vamos Inuyasha acompáñame

-Mientras caminaban-

El sol quemaba, los pajarillos cantaban y un par de jóvenes caminaban hacia la aldea del viejo Renkasi, pero se olía el olor a duda por parte de Inuyasha

\- Oye... - llama la atención el chico

\- Qué pasa?

\- El nombre de tu abuelo se me hace conocido, me lo han mencionado en algún lugar, pero no me acuerdo quién o cuando me lo mencionaron - dijo rascándose la cabeza, como si eso lo ayudara a recordar

\- Bueno, mi abuelo es conocido por la mayoría de los hanyous y youkais antiguos como el general de los nekos, o el traidor líder de los nekos - dijo con tristeza

\- Kagome, dime que es lo que tenías con él? - una pregunta indiscreta pero necesaria para Inuyasha, además quería cambiar de tema

\- Él? - dijo algo confusa, pensó que se trataba de su abuelo

\- Koga... - dijo como si se refiriera a otra persona

\- Por qué?

\- Porque cuando hablamos en la cueva dijo que ese era un lugar especial para ti, e iba a decir algo importante pero tú lo callaste

\- Ahhh - suspira - yo...yo...si, tuve algo con él, por eso me molestaba en la época actual – dijo tratando de tener sentido en sus palabras mientras que Inuyasha ponía una cara de desagrado con cada una de sus palabras - porque él fue mi primer novio, el primer chico que me dio mi primer beso y el primero en...en...

\- En... qué? dime confía en mi... le menciona, pero ella temía la reacción de él al saber aquello que nadie más sabía

\- El primero en tener relaciones conmigo - dice rápidamente

\- O sea?

\- Gracias a él perdí mi virginidad - dice con pena

\- Y? eso que tiene que ver? - se hacía el indiferente, pero la verdad es que le importaba eso y mucho - se supone que fue hace tiempo, verdad?

\- Claro que si

\- Además no te dejó marcada... verdad?

\- Tú crees? - preguntó viendo la cara de confusión del hanyou - no, no me marcó, sino estuviera oliendo a él no te parece?

\- Entonces, no hay problemas, aunque yo quería ser el primero en eso, pero bueno, el se me adelantó... - dijo de lo más tranquilo

\- Oye!

\- Qué pasa?

\- Y Kikyo? es tu novia y andas fantaseando conmigo!?

\- No, ya no es más mi novia

\- Ehh? - le sorprendió que haya dicho eso, se suponía que él la amaba, pero después del beso en su casa se había quedado con ciertas dudas

\- Antes de seguirte hablé con ella para terminar - mencionó con una gran sonrisa

\- Kyaaa! Te quiero! - dijo lanzándose a sus brazos a darle un gran abrazo - Qué lindo! Lo hiciste por mi?

\- Claro que si mi dulce neko - dicho esto se acercó a su boca y la besó, pero no fue un beso inocente, digamos que ambos lo volvieron un tanto pasional.

Ellos siguieron con el beso, pero no se dieron cuenta que dos personas los estaban espiando, alguien con un gran secreto por revelar y una persona con un futuro engañoso e incierto

CONTINUARA...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos – a excepción del abuelo de Kagome e Inuyasha – son de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Uyyy, subí dos capítulos, me siento taaaan feliz :3 Bueno, pueden empezar a leer :3**

**Envueltos en secretos**

**Cap 8**

Mientras ambos habían continuado con su camino a la casa de Renkasi el abuelo de Kagome, Inuyasha no paraba de molestarla con lo primero que se le venía a la mente, el día era muy joven como para que el joven Inu-hanyou fastidiara hasta que a la joven neko se le acabara la paciencia.

_\- Ahhh! ya llegamos?_ \- pregunta Inuyasha algo aburrido

_\- No, aún no, no seas impaciente_ \- le dice Kagome

**-Al cabo de 2 minutos-**

\- _Kagome, ya llegamos?_ \- pregunta Inuyasha

-_ Inuyasha, cállate de una buena vez_(aut: ahora si le hace falta el collar mágico xp), y_ no! todavía no llegamos, y si me vuelves a hacer la misma tonta pregunta, te juro que con mis poderes te hundo en lo más recóndito de este planeta_ \- le dice Kagome, pero al darse cuenta de la babosada que se le escapó se cubrió la boca con las manos

-_ Eh? a qué te refieres con poderes?_

_\- Es que yo...bueno, ya es hora de qué te cuente sobre mi familia_ \- dijo suspirando, hace tiempo que había dejado ese tema atrás, pero era hora de volver a hablar de ello

_\- A ver..._ \- dijo mirando a unos árboles - _vamos a subirnos allí_ \- dijo señalando un árbol muy frondoso - y_ me pláticas sobre eso sí?_

_\- Está bien_ \- dijo con una muy bien disimulada sonrisa

**Una vez que subieron, Inuyasha la animó a hablar...**

_\- Bueno, mi padre era un neko youkai poderoso, obviamente por ser el hijo del jefe, llamado Hoshiomi y mi madre, ella era pues..._ – empezó a dudar sobre contarle o no

_\- Dime, no hay problema con lo que me vayas a decir_

_\- Bueno, mi madre era una poderosa sacerdotisa, se llamaba Sukiomi pero ella murió al dar a luz a mi media hermana_

_\- Media hermana?_ \- "Igual que yo tengo mi medio hermano" pensaba él

_\- Si, mi madre abandonó a mi padre por un humano y se apareó con él de ahí nació mi hermana, ella naturalmente mantiene sus poderes de sacerdotisa, pero cumple sus funciones como humana, en cambio yo puedo vivir largos años pues obviamente soy hanyou, ella vive en la época actual, la conocí hace mucho, cuando tenía 4 años para ser exactos y ella tenía 2 años así que no recuerdo cómo era ella_

_\- Yo también tengo un medio hermano, él es un youkai, es el más fuerte de la familia y está encaminado a superar a mi padre, en cambio yo, por ser un hanyou me rebajan, de hecho me tratan como si fuera un humano cualquiera, pero cuando se trata algo del Sengoku, ahí soy importante, prefieren que un hanyou arriesgue su vida, aunque sea de su propia familia, con tal de no ensuciarse las manos, es totalmente denigrante_

_\- Comprendo lo que sientes_

_\- Entonces es una razón más para estar juntos verdad?_ \- dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por detrás de los hombros de ella y la abrazaba, haciendo que ella se recostara en su hombro

_\- Pues creo que si_ \- dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de los sentimientos que tocaban su corazón humano, al estar al lado de Inuyasha

**Pero de la nada se escucha una voz de un hombre anciano...**

_\- Kagome! Nieta! Dónde estás? sentí tu presencia desde la cabaña! y por qué huele a perro?_ \- preguntó Renkasi buscándola

_\- Quédate aquí Inuyasha_ \- susurró Kagome muy cerca de las orejas de su abuelo no la escucharan, lo cual no funcionó

_\- Hey! Kagome! Te dije que cortaras cualquier contacto con este perro..._

_\- Disculpe señor, pero con todo respeto, yo no le haría nada malo a su querida nieta, de hecho estoy aquí para hablar con usted..._

_\- Pero Inuyasha..._

_\- Esta bien vamos a mi cabañ_a - dijo dirigiéndose a el muchacho - _y Kagome, por favor, conviértete en humana, no quiero que nos escuches._

**Se fueron caminando a la aldea en donde el viejo Renkasi vivía y se metieron a la vieja cabaña a hablar, mientras que la chica esperaba afuera convertida en su forma humana**

**-DESPUÉS DE 2 HORAS-**

**Kagome se estaba quedando dormida en el pórtico, pero Inuyasha la despierta...**

_\- Ey! Kagome!_ \- dijo, pero al verla tan dormida, se inclinó hacia ella y le sopló en la oreja haciendo que esta se despertara en el acto

_\- Ay! Inuyasha! me has asustado! no lo vuelvas a hacer!_

_\- Y tú no deberías quedarte dormida en la puerta, si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que estabas aquí por tu olor, de seguro te pisaba_

_\- Ay, no exageres ni que fuera una cucaracha_ \- dijo levantándose con pesar - _mejor dime de qué hablaron tú y mi abuelo_

_\- Para qué lo quieres saber?_

_\- Por favor diiime! siii?_

_\- Esta bien, a ti no te puedo negar nada_ \- dijo tomándola de la mano y caminando con ella hasta llegar a un árbol muy grande y mucho más frondoso que el anterior, y al que le muchos le dicen el "GOSHIMBOKU" - _ven sentémonos y te cuento_ \- le dijo sentándose al pie del objeto

**-FLASH BACK-**

_\- Bueno, dime cuáles son tus intenciones con mi nieta?_ \- dijo el mayor mientras se sentaba en frente de fuego haciendo que su cara se iluminara e Inuyasha lo viera de una forma en la que en verdad pareciera de lo más interesante

_\- Lo que pasa...es que...yo la amo...y no...no estoy dispuesto a perderla como un total cobarde - vio la expresión del mayor y supo que estaba por objetar su palabra así que agregó - sí, se toda esa historia, pero hay algo que en verdad no entiendo, usted le contó una versión de la historia a Kagome, cierto?_

_\- Si, pero ¿versión? no entiendo_

_\- Es que usted dio su versión de la historia y mi abuelo otra, al parecer no escuchó la versión de un inu-youkai_

_\- Haber, cuéntame, necesito saber más..._

**Inuyasha se la pasó hablando de lo que su abuelo le contó**

-_ Con que eso te dijo?_

_\- Pues sí, y déjeme decirle que yo no creo ninguna de las 2 historias, quiero descubrir la verdad, quiero quedarme junto a Kagome y haré lo que sea para conseguirlo, lo que sea para que ella este feliz, así sea morir para salvarla lo haré y sabiendo la verdadera razón de porque ustedes desaparecieron_

_\- Bueno...si es lo que tú decides, está bien, pero primero quiero la seguridad para mi nieta, además, quiero saber cuanto la quieres?_

_\- Quererla?_ – preguntó el joven algo extrañado por la pregunta. No, él no sentía eso, sentía mucho más que esa simple palabra - _yo la amo señor_

_\- Bueno...entonces, les doy mi permiso para que estén juntos, pero si haces sufrir a mi nieta, te lo juro, Inuyasha, te prometo que te buscaré hasta lo más recóndito de este planeta y te mataré, me has entendido?_

_\- Si señor_

_\- Ahora ve...Kagome te ha de estar esperando, ya se hizo de noche_

_\- Muchas gracias_ \- dijo mientras salía feliz y se encontró a Kagome tirada en el pórtico de la cabaña, pero al ver su respiración acompasada, se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

_\- Así que eso te dijo?_ \- preguntó sorprendida, nunca en su vida su abuelo había sido tan permisivo como ahora

_\- Pues sí, ahora descansa Kagome que mañana nos aguardan muchos caminos que recorrer y no quiero que te canses fácilmente_ \- le dice mientras la abraza y apoya su cabeza en su pecho

_\- Pero no tengo sueño, además he tenido una pregunta desde ayer que quisiera que me contestes con la verdad_

_\- Pregúntame lo que quieras hermosa_

_\- Por qué toda tu familia de youkais vive en la época actual?, digo no deberían vivir aquí?_

_\- Ese es un secreto familiar_ \- le dijo en un tono frío

_\- Por favor diimee! siiii?_ \- le ruega con una carita de perrito, más bien de gatito (aut: como el gato con botas jejeje xp)

_\- Esta bien..._

**CONTINUARA...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, solo los tomé prestados de la gran Rumiko Takahashi para crear esta gran historia :3**

**Me disculpo por no actualizar antes amiguitos :3 jejeje, les iba a decir que aquí iba a meter lemon, pero, perooo, no se me dio el tiempo, la imaginación tal vez si, pero el tiempo no...lo siento...ahora...a leer...una vez más me disculpo por los que querían lemon aquí :(**

**Sin más que decir...a leer**

**Cap 9**

\- Por favor diimee! siiii? - le ruega con una carita de perrito, mas bien de gatito (aut: como el gato con botas jejeje xp)

\- Esta bien...

\- Cuando yo nací, era la oveja negra de la familia, todo por haber nacido hanyou y que mi familia entera sea de youkais, mi padre, le informó a mi abuelo que existía una solución la conocida Shikon No Tama, que te otorgaba un deseo, uno solo, así que se fue en busca de la tan apreciada perla, casi pudo morir, y pidió que nuestra familia viva a salvo lejos de los... – hizo una pausa

\- Los... que? - pregunta Kagome cada vez más ansiosa por saber la historia del chico

\- Juras que no te molestas? - Kagome asiente - Los "detestables nekos", y así llegamos a la época en donde vivimos actualmente con toda mi familia, incluyendo a mi madre.

\- Si lo sospeché, ayer toda tu casa olía a perro pero había un olor a rosas, era el de tu madre verdad?

\- Exactamente

\- Ahora si quiero dormir - dijo mientras se acurrucaba en él juntando sus cuerpos de una manera tentadora e irresistible para el chico

\- Bu...bu...bueno... - balbuceó y le acarició el azabache cabello a la chica, pero luego sintió el aroma de algo, o mejor dicho alguien

\- Quién está ahí? - gritó el ojidorado, despertando a su amada neko

De repente un arbusto se movió y salió una mujer, pero ¡Dios mío! se parecía a Kagome, era Kikyo!, qué hacía Kikyo en el Sengoku?

\- Kikyo? Tu...Tu que...que haces aquí - habló entrecortadamente por la sorpresa

\- Vine a buscarte, no te voy a perder tan fácilmente

\- Que haces tú...

\- Ah! Kikyo, por fin encontraste la entrada al Sengoku? cierto? - dijo Kagome con una sonrisa malévola - pensé que nunca te darías cuenta...hermanita... - lo soltó, Inuyasha se quedó muy sorprendido, no pensaba que ella le pudiera ocultar ese tipo de cosas tan importantes

\- Kagome!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cómo me pudiste mentir acerca de que no conocías a tu hermana? - la encaró

\- Dudas de mi - ve la mirada incrédula del peliplateado - No puedo creer, según tú me amas y no confías en mí?...por supuesto que no lo sabía, pero cuando dijiste que era Kikyo, lo asumí, ya que se parece bastante a mí, aparte de que solo pueden pasar por el pozo, aquellas personas que de verdad pertenecen a esta época

\- O sea...

\- Si Inuyasha, tu familia podría pasar por este pozo, sobre tu madre no lo sé, pero el resto de youkais si

\- Dejen de hablar quieren? Estoy aquí, y estoy dispuesta a pelear contigo por él hermanita

\- No vas a caer en ese juego verdad Kagome? - le susurra Inuyasha a Kagome

\- Que dices si apostamos? - le dice Kagome muy confiada a Kikyo

\- Me parece bien, qué propones? - pregunta una confundida Kikyo, no pensaba que ella iría a aceptar, pero si lo hizo

\- Oigan no me ignoren... - reclamaba Inuyasha, por un lado estaba ofendido porque lo trataban como un material de valor, pero por otro lado se sentía halagado al saber que 2 chicas se peleaban por él (aut: pffff quién lo entiende? Decídete Inu!)

\- ¿Qué te parece una prueba de tiro?

\- Arquería?

\- Si - respondió firmemente

\- Me parece bien, acuérdate que soy una sacerdotisa muy buena con el arco

\- Acuérdate que yo también, no me subestimes hermanita que por muy torpe que sea cuando tengo estas garras, tengo mis talentos

\- Eso veremos, ahora me voy a buscar a Renkasi

\- De qué quieres hablar con mi abuelo?

\- Eso no te incumbe

\- Pues ya ves que sí, es mi abuelo, mi familia, la ÚNICA familia que me queda

\- Eso no me importa - dijo Kikyo con desdén, y luego dirigiéndose a Inuyasha, acotó - Inu, cariño, mañana serás mío, ya lo verás

\- Mañana, aquí mismo, en el Goshimboku al atardecer – le responde Kagome en defensa de Inuyasha

\- Me parece bien, adiós hermana

\- Hasta nunca, hermanita - dijo Kagome para voltearse y ver a la persona por la cual estaba peleando, pero se sentía decepcionada porque él haya pensado que ella le mintió - ¿No ibas a dormir o te vas a quedar parado con la boca abierta? recuerda que hay moscas – le dijo ella con sarcasmo

\- Por qué me hablas de esa manera? - preguntó ofendido

\- No se supone que la ofendida aquí debo ser yo?, que pensabas que me acusaras de mentirosa y todo iba a seguir como antes? No Inuyasha, esto no lo voy a olvidar, no se supone que me amas?

\- Si, pero...

\- Pero qué?, tú mismo demostraste con tu estúpida desconfianza que no me amas, pensaste que no te iba a contar si descubría que ella era mi hermana?

\- Pensé que no me lo dirías porque te daría miedo perderme

\- Por qué me daría miedo perderte? Yo confió, perdón, confiaba plenamente en tu amor por mí, a mí no me importaba hablarte de ella porque sabía que no te iba a importar, porque sabía que me amas, ahora...ahora no estoy segura de sí confío o no en ti - dijo volteándose a ver el "árbol sagrado", dándole la espalda a Inuyasha

\- Confía en mi por favor, Kagome yo te amo más que a mi vida, daría la vida por ti si lo necesitaras - dijo acercándose a ella y comenzando a abrazarla por detrás

\- Yo...yo no sé... la confianza es...es algo que a una persona le cuesta restaurar cuando se...se rompe - dijo suspirando y tartamudeando, Inuyasha empezaba a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja con deseo

\- Yo te ayudaré a reunir y unir los fragmentos partidos de confianza que tienes hacia mí - dijo mientras pasaba de sus orejas a su blanquecino cuello

\- Inu...ya...sha... - empezó a gemir la chica, él estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo muy difíciles de controlar ya que nunca antes había sentido así con nadie, ni con el mismísimo Koga

\- ¿Me dejarás recuperar la confianza entre nosotros? - dijo dándole vuelta y mirando a sus ojos, los cuales estaban muy brillosos - ¿Si?

\- Si... - dijo Kagome acercándose a él y besándolo con mucha pasión y rodeando su cuello con sus manos, mientras que él posaba sus manos en su cintura

\- ¿No crees …que …deberíamos parar? - preguntó Inuyasha entre besos

\- No lo creo - dijo ella jalándolo hasta que la apretó contra el Goshimboku, ella no pudo más empezó a quitarle el traje de ratas de fuego, quedándose con el musculoso pecho descubierto - Te necesito Inu…

\- Yo también - dijo él con una voz ronca acostándola en las raíces del árbol, para comenzar con un acto de amor puro y sincero, mordiéndole el cuello al terminar con aquel acto que los humanos llamaban "Hacer el amor"

-Al día siguiente-

\- Cómo te sientes amor? - preguntó Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa al ver que Kagome se despertó, él apenas tenía el pantalón puesto, ya que el traje aún se encontraba tapado el cuerpo desnudo de la chica

\- De maravilla... - le respondió con una gran sonrisa, nunca había experimentado tal grado de placer, ni siquiera con Koga

\- Entonces vamos a desayunar, mira - dijo dándole un conjunto de ropa color blanco y rojo - te conseguí esto, eres medio sacerdotisa, así que no creo que haiga problema en que lo uses verdad?

\- No, para nada, espera... - dijo mientras se tocaba el cuello que le dolía un poco y descubrió algo - ¿me marcaste?

\- Pues...pues si - dijo sonrojado

\- Kyaaa! Inuyasha te amo! No sabes cuánto he estado esperando esto Inu, aún más contigo - dijo abrazándolo - Entonces, eso significa que estamos casados cierto amor?

\- Pues...pues si - dijo mientras se sonrojaba en demasía - pero bueno, tenemos que ir con tu abuelo a preguntarle qué es lo que le dijo Kikyo ayer

\- Mmmm... eso no me importa - dijo levantándose de donde estaba sujetando el traje y apoyando su mano en el torso desnudo del chico - lo único que me importa es tenerte junto a mí

Dicho esto volvieron a hacer el amor con fiereza, bajo la atenta mirada de una sacerdotisa que los veía con una mirada de odio.

-Después de 8 minutos-

\- Inuyasha, qué es eso que está ahí? - Señaló Kagome un tanto confundida al estar caminando hace 3 minutos después de haber estado con su amado hanyou

\- No sé, vamos a averiguarlo - dijo acercándose a una cabaña desconocida que emanaba un fuerte aroma a veneno

CONTINUARA...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ya saben que los personajes no son mío - a excepción de los abuelos de Inu y Kag - son de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Dos capítulos en un día wow!**

**Sin más que decir... a leer!**

**Cap 10**

\- No sé, vamos a averiguarlo - dijo acercándose a una cabaña desconocida que emanaba un fuerte aroma a veneno

Empezaron a acercarse cuando un aroma conocido llegó a las narices de Kagome

\- No...No... no puede ser... - dijo ella desesperada

\- Qué pasa? - pregunta el ojidorado sumamente confundido

\- Huele a...Koga..

\- A ese lobo sarnoso?

\- Exactamente - dijo mientras ella se acercó a la puerta, pero el olor a veneno se esparció y solo se sintió el aroma del lobo

Abre la puerta y ambos se quedan algo sorprendidos al ver quién estaba ahí...era Kikyo, Kagome se acerca a su media hermana, le corre un poco los cabellos que tenía en el hombro izquierdo, ya que ella dormía de lado derecho, de repente Inuyasha ve como la neko se para y se va corriendo fuera de la cabaña.

\- Kagome, Kagome, que pasa? por qué te pusiste así de repente? - le dijo él estando un poco lejos de la cabaña, Oh por Kami! la alcanzó, parecía que no tenía ganas de correr mucho esta vez

\- Porque...porque...Koga y ella...ellos... - balbuceaba, no podía decir otra cosa, hasta que se abalanzó hasta Inuyasha y le dio un emotivo abrazo con muchas señales de aguas salinas

\- Ellos qué Kagome, aun no entiendo, si en la cabaña olía enteramente a ese sarnoso, porqué Kikyo...estaba...ahí...so-sola? – de repente las piezas se armaron en su pequeño cerebro (aut: iba a poner "su cerebro del tamaño de una nuez" pero no, digo pobre Inuyasha, pero también es bien tonto como para darse cuenta recién de lo que pasó) - Kagome,...Kikyo estaba...estaba marcada?

\- Mhhhhh - dijo llorando - pero eso no fue recién...

\- Cómo lo sabes pequeña? eso es imposible saber - agregó él y era verdad, era imposible saber desde cuando la mordieron - a menos de que...

\- Si, exactamente, su mordida parecía una luna.

\- Pero esto hace cuanto pudo haber sido?

\- Yo...yo creo saberlo

\- Cuéntame - vio a los ojos de su azabache, estaban cristalinos y un poco hinchados por haber llorado bastante - no importa, si no me lo quieres decir, no me lo digas - dijo al ver su expresión de dolor, parecía que fue algo demasiado doloroso (aut: Obviio no?)

\- Todo pasó cuando...

**-FLASH BACK-**

\- Kagome, linda, por qué no vamos a nuestro nidito de amor eh? - preguntó Koga a la ojichocolate

Ambos estaban caminando de la mano bajo un cielo azul, más azul que el mar, y más azul que el resplandor de un cometa, también estaba muy iluminado gracias al sin número de estrellas que se encontraba adornando el firmamento.

\- Porque no estoy de humor, y aun no entiendo porque ayer no me marcaste? - dijo en un tono de reproche - se supone que estaríamos casados por siempre por la ley youkai, no entiendo cuál fue la razón por la que no me mordiste...

\- Porque yo... - aspiró un poco de aire y tomó algo de valor para mencionar - yo ya estoy casado con alguien

\- Eh? - creyó haber escuchado mal - qué me dijiste?

\- Yo...yo se que es dificil de asimilar, pero espero que me perdones porque yo...

\- Tú que eh? quieres que te perdone después de esta babosada?, Koga eres un estúpido - gritó acercándose a él y plantándole una cachetada que le dolió hasta al mismísimo diablo - Perdí mi maldita virginidad contigo, pensaba que podríamos hacer una hermosa familia juntos, que viviría el resto de mi vida contigo, pero solo fui una estúpida - dijo llorando, por más que intentaba mantener sus lágrimas dentro de sus ojos, no se resistió y las dejó libres desatando sentimientos de ira, cólera, dolor, tristeza y muchas otras indescriptibles que hacían que su corazón se comprimiera al ver al desgraciado en frente de ella, tan paciente como si él no hubiera hecho nada, como si él no tuviera la maldita culpa de haberla hecho llorar - ERES EL SER MÁS REPUGNANTE QUE E VISTO EN MI LARGA VIDA! - le gritó

\- Aun así lo disfrutaste conmigo - dijo con orgullo - Además no voy a negar que sí, te mentí pero eso no importa, sabes por qué? ella es mucho mejor que tú en todo sentido , ella ... - no continuó el estruendoso sonido de una cachetada sonó, mientras

que la mejilla de dicho hombre lobo sangraba n poco, no solo por el golpe ,también por el impacto de las garras de la chica con su rostro

\- Eres un imbécil, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida! - dicho esto corrió y se trepó en los árboles llegando a la cabaña de cierto anciano, su abuelo, quién la aconsejó y consoló surante una semana, ahí tomó la decisión de mudarse a otra época en la que pudiera olvidar a ese tonto de Koga, y así ella con sus poderes espirituales abrió un antiguo pozo abandonado para que le sirva de portal.

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

\- Así fue como todo pasó

\- Cómo pudo haberte él herido, engañarte y ofendido, es un maldito baka que no merece vivir - dijo molesto abrazándo a su hermosa azabache que tan feliz se sentía de tenerla entre sus brazos

\- Si, hasta que te conocí y me enamoré perdidamente de tí Inu... - le dijo con ternura abrazándolo más fuerte, como temiendo que él se le fuera de su lado - estoy feliz de estar contigo

\- Yo también amor

Con todo el sentimentalismo que ahí se creaba, no se dieron cuenta de que cerca de ahí alguien los vigilaba

**CONTINUARA...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos - a excepción de los abuelos de Inu y Kag y alguien que aparece de improvisto en este capitulo - son de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Con respecto a los que tenían dudas sobre el veneno en la cabaña donde estaba Kikyo en el capitulo anterior (cami-rin-chan, hablo de ti, adoro tus reviews :3 ) tal vez lo descubran en este capitulo o si no, aun se quedaran con la intriga y lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo.  
**

**Ahora, A leer!**

**Cap 11**

**Después de unos minutos...**

\- Kagome... - dijo atrayendo la mirada de la neko - tengo hambre...quiero Ramen

\- Aquí no hay, no estamos en la época actual así que confórmate con seguir caminando y si sigues fastidiando, te voy a dar un castigo que nunca olvidarás, así que mantén tu boca cerrada

\- Está bien - dijo asustado viendo la cara de ira de la chica

**Después de 5 minutos...**

\- Kagome, tengo hambre...quiero Ramen

\- Yo te lo advertí Inuyasha - dijo ella y de su manga sacó un collar de cuentas negras y blancas, acto seguido, mencionó unas palabras y el collar se fue directamente al cuello del chico, el cual se había quedado estático, aún sin entender que castigo le había dado la chica.

\- Kagome que fue lo que...

\- ABAJO! - Su cara quedó estampada contra el duro suelo

\- Estás loca o qué?

\- Si sigues pidiéndome comida me volveré loca de verdad

\- Pero, pero... es lo que quiero, además después de irnos del pueblo cercano por el "agradable" encuentro, no sé cómo vas a superar ver a la cara a Kikyo

\- Aún no lo sé, pero algo se me ocurrirá, además, si ella ya tiene dueño, entonces por qué te busca?

\- Yo les puedo responder eso - dijo una voz rara cerca de unos árboles

_"Porqué huele a gato? No creo que sea por Kagome, entonces quién es?"_ pensó el ojidorado

_"El huele a...pero...no...no creo que sea"_ pensaba la azabache - En primer lugar...señor...quisiera saber por qué huele a neko...y en segunda, por qué tanto misterio al usar capucha y capa - dijo Kagome, Inuyasha, por el contrario, estaba absolutamente petrificado al saber que SU chica era más valiente que él, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que quedarse callado, ya que estaba sumido en un profundo terror, se sentía débil y cobarde como perrito asustado.

\- Huelo a neko porque soy uno, además puedo ver que usted... usted huele a perro señorita, o debería decir...señora? - ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta al saber qué es lo que había pasado entre ellos - si creen que los vi, no es así, tiene el olor impregnado en su ropa de sacerdotisa, y para qué mostrar misterio?, además si te enseñara quién soy en realidad, te espantarías - dijo viendo la cara de impresión que hacía la pareja, lo cual lo hiso reír - Bueno, quería decirles que hay algo de lo que ustedes no se han dado cuenta

\- Y cuál es?, si se puede saber - dijo por fin Inuyasha con la poca valentía que logró reunir

\- Los han estado persiguiendo, observando, de cerca y de lejos - viendo que ambos iban a rechistar, agregó - Ustedes no lo han podido percibir por la simple razón de que "aquel ser" tiene en su poder una piedra color azul llamada "Fuyojeki", el cuál puede ocultar su aura - ellos seguían preguntándose, quién era él para darles semejante información? - les doy esta información por la simple razón de que soy un simple sirviente de él, también soy un hanyou.

\- Pero que tiene que ver con... - Kagome trató de habla, pero el hombre la interrumpió

\- Tu hermana?, aquél tipo le dijo que si te mataba, podría quitarte las marcas que posees en tu cuello y a ella le podría quitar las marcas de Koga que poseía en su cuello - a Kagome se le humedecieron un poco los ojos chocolates, pero Inuyasha se acercó a ella y pasó su mano a través de su hombro para poder darle confianza ante las palabras del sujeto - y así ella se podría quedarse con este muchacho

\- Pero yo AMO mucho a Kagome, y no la dejaría por nada

\- Pero si te lanzaran un hechizo no sería lo mismo, verdad?, por esa misma razón ella te retó a el concurso de arquería – dijo refiriéndose a Kagome - va a intentar purificar su arco para que esta no dé al blanco, sino al llegar a la diana donde deberá ser clavado, esta tomará otra dirección y se dirigirá directamente hacia tu corazón - de repente su mano se empezó a hacer polvo - Hay no!, el amo se dio cuenta - dirigió su mirada a la pareja en frente suyo - mi amo me va a destruir ahora mismo, puesto que solo soy una pobre alma con una familia humana que aún vive, les conté todo esto para que se puedan salvar, ustedes son los únicos que pueden superar su poder, Adiós señor Inuyasha, Adiós...Kagome - dijo el ser que empezaba a desaparecer lentamente con el aire, dejando en el suelo, una capa y una capucha, ambas negras.

\- Por qué te trató con familiaridad Kagome? - preguntó un muy confundido Inuyasha

\- Amigo Shitori, descansa en paz - dijo la muchacha inclinada en el lugar donde el desconocido se hiso polvo, ignorando las palabras de su compañero

\- Shitori?

\- Era uno de los amigos de mi padre que cuidaba a mi madre cuando este murió, pero lamentablemente Shitori - dijo mientras le brotaba una pequeña lágrima - murió

\- En qué momento? - preguntó Inuyasha cada vez más interesado en su pasado

\- Todo sucedió...

**-FLASH BACK-**

Una noche un poco nublada, en una cabaña muy alejada de cualquier pueblo o aldea cercana, una mujer daba a luz a su segunda hija, mientras que su pequeña hanyou estaba ayudándola junto a una mujer que vagamente recordó haberla encontrado merodeando por el bosque, pero que le estaba siendo de utilidad, ya que daba el caso de que era una partera de medio tiempo

\- Usted puede, vamos señora, usted es fuerte, puje, puje - gritaba la mujer a la señora Sukiomi - ya salió medio cuerpo, solo faltan los piececitos, vamos siga pujando!

La señora no podía más, hasta que con último grito, la niña salió de sus entrañas, dándole una sensación de libertad

\- Mamá, unos hombres malos vienen hacia aquí - grita una pequeña Kagome de apenas 4 años

\- Hombres malos? dime cómo se ven y como huelen - dijo la joven sukiomi apenas respirando por haber dado a luz hace unos 2 minutos, al parecer aún no se podía recuperar, o es que algo malo pasaba?

\- Parecen humanos a lo lejos, pero huelen como yo y corren en cuatro patas - grita la niña - MAMÁ QUE HAGO!

\- Anda con Shitori, está cerca, llámalo, que te defienda, por favor

\- Pero mamá, dime quiénes son? - lloraba la pequeña

\- Son...son...antiguos amigos de tu padre, que cayeron en manos del oscuro - dijo con su último ¿Aliento? - Kagome, llévate a tu hermana, ocúltala, si saben que tengo una hija humana ellos me matarán

\- Pero mamá...

\- ANDATÉ, SHINTORI ME PROTEGERA!, TÚ SÓLO LLÁMALO Y VETE CORRIENDO! PROTÉGANSE, NO DEJEN QUE EL OSCURO LES HAGA DAÑO! – dijo Sukiomi en su último intento de que su hija mayor le haga caso, lo mismo le dijo a la partera, quién lo pensó dos veces y se alejó de ahí sin saber nada más.

Kagome salió de la pequeña cabaña

\- SHINTORI! SHIIITOORIII! - gritaba la niña con desesperación, temiendo por la vida de su madre

\- Qué pasa niña Higurashi? - pregunta un joven apuesto, de cabello rojizo ojos negros como la noche, vestido de ninja pero con olor a neko, uno de los mejores amigos del difunto Hoshiomi, padre de Kagome

\- Cuida a mi madre, mira allí - señaló a la dirección en la que venían los seres comandados por aquel que su madre llamaba "El oscuro" - mi mamá me dijo que te llamara para que la protejas, dice que son malos y que están poseídos por...por...

\- El oscuro? - la niña asintió - ya lo suponía, nunca va a dejar al clan neko tranquilo - dudaba un poco, hasta que se decidió - está bien, anda, aléjate - la niña entró presurosa a la cabaña, resuelta a llevarse a su pequeña hermana de ahí, pero antes de que se fuera la agarró de brazo y le dijo - Kagome, por favor, me harías un favor?

\- Dime Shitori... - vio la cara de él que de momentos volteaba a verla a ella y en otros miraba otros lugares desesperado- puede que sea una niña, pero entiendo que este nervioso en este momento, así que pídeme lo que quieres que haga

\- Anda a la aldea Misuhara y busca a Sikoshi, mi esposa y a Riori, diles que voy a estar bien - tragó saliva - y...y en caso de que no vuelva, diles que estaré en sus corazones

\- Porqué en caso de que no vuelvas Shitori? - preguntó ella llorando al escuchar esas palabras, empezó a temblar pensando de que su madre, por más que sea una poderosa sacerdotisa, cuando daba a luz sus poderes espirituales bajaban a un grado de quedarse como una indefensa humana, aquello se lo había explicado el buen amigo que tenía en frente

\- Escúchame Kagome - se arrodilló para llegar a su tamaño - estos hombres son malos, el oscuro, es aquel que nos engañó hace años, y le guardan un rencor a el señor Hoshiomi por quitarle a la señorita Sukiomi, quien, supuestamente tuvo amoríos con aquel ser monstruoso, así que no estoy seguro de poder vivir, menos cuando se trata de alguien poderoso como él, por eso tu madre te pidió que te llevaras a la pequeña, porque si supieran que ahora tuvo una hija con un débil humano, entonces...

\- La matará - dijeron ambos al unísono

\- Si Kagome, ahora, vete corre, y recuerda, yo siempre te voy a proteger, esté en donde esté, si?

\- Si Shitori, adiós - se alejó corriendo, en uno de los tramos, volteó y vió como atacaban a el sirviente de su padre, y cada vez que mataba a uno, salían dos más en su lugar, no podía seguir viendo esa escena, así que volteó de nuevo y fijó su mirada a el camino.

Llegó a la aldea en tan solo 10 minutos, con su pequeña hermana en sus brazos, dispuso que ella no podría cuidar de ella, ya que es mal visto que un humano ande con un hanyou, y la dejó en la puerta de una casa adinerada en esa aldea y fue a buscar a la espora de Shitori, a quién le dio el terrible mensaje y se sorprendió al ver su pequeño tenía apenas 10 años y era un niño semidemonio, después de terminar aquella labor, fue de regreso al lugar en donde su madre y el su fiel amigo se habían quedado.

**\- FIN DEL FLASH BACK -**

\- Y luego qué paso Kagome? - le pregunta Inuyasha a su compañera, la cual no había dejado de derramar lágrimas mientras aquel duro fragmento de su vida

\- Luego...Snif...Snif...llegué a la cabaña y encontré el cuerpo de Shitori, más no el de mi madre, ya que estaba reducido a cenizas, como si la hubieran quemado, pero no había rastros de fuego en la cabaña

\- Esto es demasiado raro, entonces debemos estar alerta, el "oscuro" nos podría estar observando ahorita mismo, ahora ya entiendo por qué tú y Kikyo no supieron que eran hermanas - dijo Inuyasha abrazando a Kagome por detrás, la cual estaba arrodillada contemplando la ropa del difunto Shitori

\- Posiblemente se quién sea el oscuro

\- Quién es?

\- Es alguien que estuvo cerca de mí, que sabe todo de mi, y posiblemente de ti, que mandó a Shitori con el único propósito de que le temamos más, pero ahora al recordar a mi madre - suspiró - no siento ningún tipo de dolor, puesto que todo fue consumido por él, por el maldito...

CONTINUARA...

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo**

**BYE**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia viene de mi loca mentecita

* * *

**Cap 12**

\- Es alguien que estuvo cerca de mi, que sabe todo de nosotros, que mandó a Shitori con el único propósito de que le temamos  
más, pero ahora al recordar a mi madre - suspiró - no siento ningún tipo de dolor, puesto que todo fue consumido por él, por  
el maldito... - no pudo continuar, el grito de alguien los interrumpió

\- kagome! - gritó Koga mientras se acercaba a ellos, en cambio Inuyasha la abrazó para que no se atreva a quitarle a SU mujer

\- Qué quieres? - respondió ella en un tono frío

\- Saber cómo estabas - dijo él agarrando ambas manos, Inuyasha, al ver esto iba a deshacer la unión, pero Kagome lo hizo antes  
que élY

\- Estoy bien, ahora vete

\- Por qué tan fría preciosa, si sabes que yo...- empezó a olfatear - Un momento, por qué hueles a este maldito perro

\- Porque... - Inuyasha quizo responder, pero una vez más Kagome lo interrumpe

\- Mira esto - se bajó una parte de la tela del traje de sacerdotiza que ocultaba un poco su cuello y dejó ver la marca de  
poseción - soy la esposa de Inuyasha, así que te pido cortésmente que te alejes de mi

\- Kagome...no... no puede ser, MALDITO HANYOU! CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERLA TU MUJER CUANDO ELLA ES MÍA TODA... - una sonora  
cachetada di lugar al inmenso silencio en el lugar en donde se encontraban

\- No vuelvas a dirigirte a MI hombre de esa manera koga, aquí el único maldito eres tú, CÓMI TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE SOY TUYA,  
CUANDO MI HERMANA ES "TU" ESPOSA?

\- Kagome yo...

\- No me respondas a esa pregunta!, mejor respóndeme a esta otra - suspiró de las ganas de gritarle que contenía en su ser y  
con una voz totalmente tranquila le preguntó - Dónde esta tu padre Koga?

\- Mi...mi padre?

\- No, el mío! - dijo con sarcásmo - obviamente que el tuyo! ahora dime donde está, recuerda que tengo poderes espirituales  
y en cualquier momento te puedo purificar - en su mano aparecía un resplandor morado mientras decía aquellas palabras - eso  
quieres?

\- No...no... - Koga suspiró - el se encuentra en el monte Fuji, porqué quieres saberlo?, acaso también te metistes con él,  
eres una maldita zo... - no pudo continuar, enseguida el pie del inu-hanyou chocó con su cara lanzándolo a un árbol

\- Que te quede bien en claro que de quién estas hablando es Mi mujer, Mi compañera y esposa, así que no atrevas a llamarla  
de una manera tan vulgar como esa - dijo Inuyasha en un tono de odio, con su voz totalmente ronca que hasta hubiera asustado  
hasta al más valiente - Ahora vámonos Kagome - ordenó, el cuál fue seguido por la chica quien se había quedado petrificada por el tono de  
voz del hanyou y la fuerza que tuvo para defenderla a ella, lo cuál la hizo sonreir, eso le encantaba de él, que sea tan posesivo,  
orgulloso, pero a la vez amable y amoroso

Mientras caminaban...

\- Tendremos que ir mañana al monte Fuji, ya se acerca el atardecer y acordé verme con Kikyo en el Goshimboku, lo olvidas?

\- Esta bien Kagome - detuvo su caminar - pero...pero sabes lo que vas a hacer?

\- A qué te refieres? - pregunta Kagome un tanto confundida(aut: y yo pensaba que ella era más inteligente que Inuyasha xC)

\- A lo que te había dicho Shitori, sobre la flecha sagrada que dijo que te iba a tirar - estaba preocupado y no lo podía  
esconder por más que quisiera

\- Bueno, en eso ya había planeado lo que iba a hacer

\- En serio? - pregunta Inuyasha algo incrédulo

\- Claro que si "amor", acaso dudas? - pregunta Kagome haciendo un puchero que se veía realmente tierno en ella

\- Para nada, tu eres la mejor miko del Sengoku - dijo Inuyasha abrazándola

\- Ahhh, Inuyasha por eso me encantas, eres muy adulador - dijo ella riéndo e inclinándose un poco para poder alcanzar sus  
labios y darle un pequeño, pero apasionado beso

En el Goshimboku, al atardecer...

\- Veo que estas aquí... hermanita...- dijo Kikyo - es hora de pelear por lo que es mío

\- Hay por favor Kikyo, ambas sabemos que ahora yo soy la esposa de Inuyasha, esto es en vano, relamente crees que haciendo  
esto lograrás enamorarlo?

\- Por supuesto que sí, ahora comencemos - dijo preparando su arco y flechas - tu primero Kagome

\- Por mi no hay problema - Kagome apuntó y disparó dando al blanco inmediatamente

\- Ahora me toca a mi - dijo Kikyo apuntando al blanco, dijo unas palabras en voz baja hechizando la flecha, pero las finas  
orejas de Kagome llegaron a escuchar lo que dijo, y disparó, pero al momento de llegar, esta volteó y se fue directamente  
hacia la neko hanyou.

\- Mira Kikyo, Inuyasha se te va a declarar!

\- Donde? Donde? - instantáneamente perdió la concentración y la flecha se calló al piso - Veo que eres muy inteligente, pero  
no te vas a salvar a la próxima - dijo ella corriendo muy rápido perdiéndose en la lejanía

\- Co-cómo supiste que al distraerla evadirías el ataque? - pregunta Inuyasha, ignorante ante las cosas espirituales de su  
esposa

\- Fácil, soy miko, para el hechizo que ella le hechó a la flecha se necesita una gran concentración, y al más mínimo ruido  
de interés para la persona quién hace el conjuro pierde totalmente la meta fijada por el hechizo y este desaparece

\- Ohhh... - dijo Inuyasha

\- No entendiste verdad?

\- Si - dijo el hanyou, pero n ves de asentir con la cabeza, negó

\- Ay Inuyasha, quiere decir que si distraía a Kikyo con algo importante el hechizo desaparecería

\- Y no me lo pudoste explicar así? - dijo cruzándose de brazos - lo que pasa es que quieres ser la sabia en todo...

\- Qué dijiste? - dijo mirándolo con maldad

\- Na-nada... - dijo sumamente asustado

\- A...

\- No

\- Ba...

\- Por favor Kagome - dijo el hanyou mientras sudaba de a poco y se alejaba en pasos cortos y lentos

\- JO!

\- Ayyyy - gritó el peliplata de dolor mientras su cara se estampaba contra el piso - lo siento Kagome!

\- Así esta mejor - dijo ella

\- Si pues, te conviene aceptar las disculpas después de mandarme al piso no?

\- jajaja, es que me divierte un poco y me ayuda a olvidar porque estaba molesta

\- Pero a mí no me divierte, me duele - dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito triste y arrodillado en sus pies, se acurrucó hacia  
ella para que le haga algunos mimos, como si tuviera a una verdadera mascota

\- Ohhh pobrecito el perrito - dijo ella mientras acariciaba su cabeza - quien quiere al perrito? quien quiere al perrito?

\- Tu! - gritó Kagome

\- Si yo! - dijo ella alegre, arrodillándose hasta estar al nivel de él - Ahora un premio por ser un buen chico

\- Jajaja, cuándo se a visto que un gato mande a un perro - pregunta Inuyasha

\- Aquí, con nosotros - dijo mientras se acercaba a sus labios - Te amo mi adorado cachorro - dijo besándolo por completo

Mientras que alguien los vigilaba, pero esta vez de lejos, al parecer los había estado vigilando desde el fracasado intento  
de Kikyo por matar a Kagome

* * *

Ya se, ya se, muy cortito, pero lo siento, mi mente está en blanco...

BYE


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia viene de mi loca mentecita

Meresco una regañada, lo se, pero...ahhh se los explico alfinal, primero lean :3

* * *

Cap 13

\- A donde me dijiste que ibamos? - preguntó un muy confundido Inuyasha, tratando de entablar la conversación

Ella no respondió

\- Vamos hablame pequeña! - se estaba desesperando, no le gustaba que lo dejen habland solo como si fuera un loco maniático

Siguió sin responder

El sol había hecho su aparición con el dulce canto de las aves, pero el aburrido -o molesto- Inuyasha estaba más irritable que nunca, ¿Por qué?, simplemente porque después de su hermoso beso después de ganarle a la aborrecible -y odiada- Kikyo, se fueron a ver al abuelo de la neko para hacerle unas pequeñas -grandes- preguntas, pero a él lo dejaron fuera, no lo dejaron escuchar, y la mejor manera de hacer eso era convertirlo en humano -Kagome dio gracias a Kami por ser sacerdotiza- y le quitó sin que este se diera cuenta su pulsera, para que no volviera a ser un hanyou y no los pudiera oír, pero al salir, se encontró con una serena, apacible y controlada Kagome, sin embargo cuando trató de hablar con ella solo le dijo:

\- Tenemos que hacer un viaje - le respondió

\- a donde? - preguntó él

\- al monte fuji - le dijo un poco molesta

\- ¿Para qué?

\- TU SOLO SIGUEME! Y NO PREGUNTES MÁS!

Después de eso él se quedo callado durante el viaje, pensando en el porqué Kagome reacciono de esa manera si solo le hizo una simple pregunta, y como si fuera poco aún no le devolvía su pulsera de cuentas.

\- Vas a seguir molesta por una razón desconocida?, se supone que estamos casados y no le debes de ocultar cosas a tu esposo, menos cuando son tan serias como que de un día para otro te comportes como una chica bipolar de 13 años a la que le obligan a hacer sus deberes - fue claro y directo, pero se arrepintió cuando vió unas gotas asomándose por las mejillas de la chica - hey pequeña, disculpa, pero no fue mi intención, además tu empezaste con esto y...

\- Inuyasha... - dijo con una voz entrecortada

\- Dime

\- Tenemos que ir a ver al padre de Koga - alzó sus llorosos ojos que eran tapados por su cabello azabache - es de vida o muerte

\- ¿Por qué?

\- En primer lugar, te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos, en segunda...

\- Dime, por favor, cada vez me preocupas más - dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ella

Kagome agarró una de las manos de Inuyasha y la besó despacio, luego la puso en su vientre.

\- Inuyasha...que-que opinarías de una versión pe-pequeña de nosotros?

\- Eh? - se confundió más, su posesividad con él, luego su bipolaridad, y ¿ahora esta noticia?, oh por Kami lo iba a matar de la angustia si no hablaba claro - di lo que tengas que decir sin rodeos, por favor

\- NO PODRÍAS SER MÁS TONTO! ACASO NO CAPTASTE LA INDIRECTA - dijo ella mientras le tiraba la mano y las rasguñaba de casualidad, arrojando algunas gotas de sangre - Di-disculpame Inuyasha por lo de tu mano, toma - saca manilla de él - toma y conviertete para que sanen rápido - dijo con una voz apenada y bajádo la cabeza

\- Ni naritai - se convirtió de nuevo en hanyou y se acercó a Kagome y la abrazó - por favor dime lo que tienes

\- Yo-yo, e-estoy emba-barazada In-InuYasha - tratamudeaba, no sabía si lo iba a tomar de buena manera o mala, levanta su cabeza y pregunta - e-estas molesto?

De repente sintió que la elevaban en el aire - me hicistes el chico, o bueno, padre más feliz del mundo Kagome! - dijo Inuyasha, no podría estar más feliz, un hijo!, UN HIJO!, la bajó y la estrechó en sus brazos - TE AMO! Eres mi Kagome! Y nadie te va a arrancar de mi lado!, nadie! - la besó, como nunca lo había hecho, demostrando de esa manera su felicidad a través de ese gesto cariñoso

"Si supieras lo que va a pasar cuando lleguemos a la cueva de Goshinky, el padre de Koga" pensó Kagome

* * *

Ya se, ya se, muy cortito, pero lo siento, mi mente está en blanco, merezco que me manden a la horca por demorarme, falté a mi promesa(esa que hize en el primer capitulo o segundo si no mal recuerdo), es que tuve muchos compromisos, el cole, mi academia de inglés y muchas invitaciones a quinceañeros :p no es que sea popular ni nada -aunque tengo muuuchos amigos - y no tuve tiempo para ninguno de mis fics - me refiero a "Noche de juegos", "Tu nombre en mi cuaderno" y principalmente este- asi que les pido de rodillas -aunque no me vean- que me perdonen, por favor! si? me responden con sus lindos reviews si? - acepto regañadas por la tardanza-.

BYE


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia viene de mi loca mentecita

Meresco una regañada, lo se, pero...ahhh se los explico al final (de nuevo, excusas...excusas y más excusas -que por cierto son verdaderas), primero lean :3

* * *

Cap 14

\- ¿Ahora si me dices por qué? – dijo él con la chica en su espalda, esperaba que si hacía ese tipo de cosas por ella le respondería el porqué del viaje a ver al gran jefe de los lobos.

\- NO Inuyasha – le respondió firmemente mientras se bajaba con esfuerzo, si, cierto, aún no le crecía mucho la pancita, pero se sentía pesada

\- No me voy a conformar con esa respuesta. Kagome, vamos…dime… ¿sí? ¿sí?¿ Siiiiii? – rogaba Inuyasha tirándole de la manga del brazo (aut: como lo hace Quico con Doña Florida jejeje :p)

\- ABAJO! – se sentía irritada por lo que recurrió a tal palabrita mágica

Inmediatamente el chico se fue a besar el piso -literalmente- de manera brusca

\- Kagome! - reclamó el hanyou

\- ¿Si? - le respondió tranquilamente mientras se iba caminando delante de él

\- Dime… ¿cuándo llegaremos?, ¿cuándo me quitaras esta… cosa? - dijo mientras se intentaba sacar el collar de cuentas - y ¿si quieres algo de comer? – empezó a enumerar las preguntas con sus garras - ¿quieres descansar? ¿tienes dolores? ¿Sekai está bien? ¿Quieres que te vuelva a cargar?...

\- Un momento – se volteó a ver al chico - ¿Quién es Sekai?

\- Nuestro hijo – respondió tranquilamente

\- ¿Cómo sabes que será niño? – pregunta algo ofuscada

\- MI instinto me lo dice…y eh pensado que se llame Sekai

\- Pues mi instinto me dice que va a ser niña - - y se llamará Sakura

\- Sera niño

\- Niña!

\- Niño!

\- Sakura!

\- Sekai!

\- ABAJO!

\- Aba... – se dio cuenta muy tarde de la palabra que usó Kagome y su cara quedó enterrada de nuevo en el duro suelo - ahhhh! - gimió de dolor – Oye!, ¿estas así por el embarazo o porque eres histérica y renegona? – reclamó Inuyasha, pero fue un gran error haber dicho eso en frente de una persona en cinta, y más cuando es tu compañera de toda la vida

\- ¿Cre-crees que soy histérica y renegona? - dijo estando al borde de las lágrimas

\- No…no di-digas eso solo…solo…yo – no pudo continuar, ya que al instante recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza.

\- Ahora ¿qué le hiciste bestia? – preguntó el recién llegado Koga

\- ¿Yo? Nada, está así por el…

\- ABAJO! – gritó Kagome impidiéndole seguir con lo decía – estoy así por… por el…el –se quedó pensando por unos segundos - el viaje

\- Verdad, justo para eso vine, ¿por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia vas a ver a mi padre?

\- Te lo dijo mi abuelo, ¿verdad?

\- Si – respondió firmemente

\- Bueno, ahora dime, ¿Para qué? Y ¿por qué?

\- ¡Eso no te incumbe sarnoso! – gritó Inuyasha – La curiosidad mató al gato! Así que quédate con la intriga…

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Kagome, de nuevo con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus orbes chocolates

\- Nada, Kagome…lo siento – respondió el ojidorado

\- Koga tenemos que irnos lo más antes posible, así que si te pudieras mover…

\- Lo haré, pero antes debes de responderme algo – le dijo mientras se paraba a una distancia probablemente alejada de ella.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Por qué tu olor esta combinado con el de este perro…

\- Yo…

\- Y quería saber el ¿por qué del olor a bebé en ti?

\- ... – Kagome no pudo responder, se desmayó al instante y todo se puso negro. Se suponía que nadie más que ella e Inuyasha podían percibir su olor y el de su pequeño o pequeña, ya que ese día que había ido a visitar a Renkasi, este le facilitó unos escritos antiguos para mikos en los que mencionaba como ocultar el aura y olor de las personas que ella consideraba un peligro, pero ahora, que haría frente a esa pequeña equivocación…tal vez…ella no lo consideraba una amenaza…más bien…quizás…lo consideraba aún parte de su vida

* * *

Ya se, ya se, muy cortito, pero lo siento, mi mente sigue en blanco, todo esta semana no pude dormir bien por unos maldito trabajos, sin decirles que tengo unas terribles ojeras..ahhh no puedo salir en publico... por eso les doy las gracias por los reviews desde aquí...mi compu...debajo de mis sábanas...jejeje

De nuevo les digo, actualizaré en cuanto pueda, quizás y se lleven una sorpresa de cuando publique... :D

Bye

by: valeaome


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia viene de mi loca mentecita

En este capitulo encontraran algunas explicaciones a algunas dudas espero y les guste y les parezca lo suficiente largo, que conste lo intenté eh? :D

* * *

Cap 15

_**POV´S KAGOME**_

Todo era sombrío, no me podía alejar de Inuyasha, si lo hacía tal vez se podía purificar. El monte fuji contaba con un campo protector que no dejaba a demonios la entrada a aquel lugar, según decían era uno de esos tantos lugares en los que había energía y magia buena y blanca. Ambos tuvimos que convertirnos en humanos y yo seguía siendo una miko, pero como mi esposo era un semidemonio (hanyou), tuve –como dije antes- quedarme junto a él, no me podía arriesgar a que se enteraran que nosotros éramos hanyous, ya que si lo descubrían a él, me descubrirían a mí por el olor impregnado en él. Además, casi…casi, mi bebé se puso en riesgo, aunque no solo (aut: es un bebé, daaaaa .) ¿cómo?, pues...

**-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK de Kagome.-.-.-.-.**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me di cuenta de que un par de ojos dorados me miraban y otro par color celeste a un lado.

\- Ya que despertaste me podrías contestar a lo anterior? – me preguntó Koga o eso fue lo que escuche, me había desmayado, tanta energía perdida para que él se diera cuenta de mi estado…no…no, él no puede ser importante para mí, el conjuro solo permitía el olor mío, de mi bebé y el de Inuyasha protegerse de cualquiera que nos viera u oliera, sin correr riesgo, claro, porque ellos son muy importantes para mí, pero Koga…después de lo que me hizo con mi hermana…No claro que no.

\- Oye Kagome…respon… - parece que se dio cuenta de lo que hice – creo que si me equivoque de olor

\- Déjala _sarnoso_, ¿no ves que está débil?, ¿tu quieres matarla o qué? – le gritó Inuyasha, que lindo, siempre salía en mi defensa cuando más lo necesitaba.

\- Yo…yo…Koga, por favor vete, en este momento no estoy en condiciones para… - mis palabras se fueron remplazadas por náuseas, a lo que Inuyasha notó.

\- Kagome, kagome, ven… - me alejó de ese ambiente de tensión y me agachó detrás de un arbusto, donde devolvió lo que tenía en el estómago - ya terminaste? - me dijo con cariño, nunca me iba a cansar de su tono de voz, cuando quería ser dulce lo era, pero cuando quería ser irritable, pues era...ahh, para qué decirlo?

\- Si - respondí firmemente y con un pañuelo que siempre llevaba conmigo me limpié, pero él me lo quitó de las manos e inmediatamente me limpió, besandome en la frente

\- Esto va a pasar, ya lo verás _amor_ \- no lo podía creer!, era la primera vez que me llamaba así y sonaba tan...hermoso, ni siquiera aquel día de la concepción de su querido bebé el le había dicho alguna palabra apasionada, todo pasó y ya

Alguien tosió, y de pronto nos dimos cuenta de que Koga estaba parado en frente nuestro, viéndonos de una manera rara, su aura estaba plasmada por el odio y sus ojos por la rabia.

\- Oye perro, déjala, ella aún es mi mujer! - gritó Koga, Oh no, esto se está saliendo de control, pero no pude vocalizar ni una sola palabra, estas se quedaban en la boca de mi estómago y hacían efecto de nuevo, pero solo como náuseas. Gemí de desesperación para que Inuyasha notara que iba a devolver todo de nuevo

\- Mira sarnoso, en este momento no puedo pelear contigo, debo de proteger a MI Kagome - gritó mientras me volvía a limpiar con el trozo de tela bordada

\- No es tuya! - gritó, me harté, me cansé, millones de sentimientos negativos se agolparon en mi corazón y no pude evitar lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

\- CÁLLATE - exploté por completo, nadie me haría parar - NO SOY TUYA, NUNCA LO FUI - se lo dije a la cara - PERO SABES QUIÉN VERDADERAMENTE ES TUYA? - le dije en un tono medio, ya no me podía callar nada - KIKYO - vi su mirada de horror, claro, si descubrí su secreto como no se iba a poner así - NO, TE EQUIVOCAS, ELLA NUNCA ME LO DIJO, CLARO, MI HERMANITA NUNCA VA A ENCONTRAR UNA MANERA DE AGRADECERME LO QUE HICE POR ELLA LA NOCHE QUE MAMÁ MURIÓ, ESO LO SOPORTO, PERO QUE TU VENGAS A GRITARLE DE ESA MANERA A INUYASHA, MI INUYASHA, mejor dicho, MI ESPOSO, Y EL PADRE DE MI BEBÉ - su cara cambió completamente, de horror, a _voy a matar a ese maldito_\- SI, TAL Y COMO LO OYES, ESTOY ESPERANDO UN HIJO DE ÉL!

\- Pero Kagome...

\- NO, DÉJAME TERMINAR - le dije con la última gota de paciencia que me quedaba - SÉ LO QUE TU PADRE ME HARÍA SI SE LLEGA A ENTERAR, EN ESPECIAL SI MALINTERPRETA TODO Y PIENSA QUE ES TUYO!, POR ELLO ESCONDÍ MI OLOR, ¿ESTÁS FELIZ?, TE LO DIJE TODO AHORA VETE, PERO ANTES...- hice lo que tenía pensado desde que terminé con mi discurso de odio - Koga después de esto no vas a recordar nada.

\- Ah, no, eso so que no, primero debes escucharme - le rogó Koga aturdido por mi desatar la gran furia que llevaba dentro

\- Lárgate sarnoso - le advirtió mi protector Inuyasha

\- Déjalo Inuyasha - le dije abrazándolo - di lo que tengas que decir y luego prepárate para una rápida borrada de memoria

\- Está bien... todo paso cuando...

_**FIN POV´S KAGOME**_

**.-.-.-.-.-. FLASH BACK de Koga.-.-.-.-.**

_**POV´S KOGA**_

Estaba feliz, tenía una familia algo destruida, pero aún así encontré una hermosa mujer para mi futuro, mejor dicho una hanyou, perfecta para un hombre lobo como yo. Todos los días salíamos, nos contamos muchas historias, secretos y experiencias dolorosas para luego consolarnos de una manera muy tierna, claro, con abrazos y besos, yo era virgen al igual que ella, pero no me importaba mientras estuviéramos juntos, pasaríamos por esa excitante fase cuando ambos estuviéramos preparados...y esa noche era hoy... La cité en el lugar de siempre, le mandé una nota con uno de los confiables sirvientes de mi padre, le dije que fuera a la cueva de la cascada que se encontraba a varios metros de donde ella vivía.

Escuché una voz, era una mujer, de cabello negro, a la luz de la luna era azabache y su piel era blanca como la nieve, pero había algo raro, su cabello no tenía bucles, estaba perfectamente laceado, supuse que era por el agua que la había mojado desde que entró a la gran masa de agua, lentamente me acerqué a ella y la abracé por la cintura

\- Hola amor - siempre la llamaba así y nunca me cansaría de decirlo - ¿estás lista para esta noche? - ella se volteó y me miró de una forma rara - ¿no te acuerdas de tu promesa? - seguía sin hablarme, pero no podía confundirme, su olor a rosas estaba impregnado en ella y era la única que conocía que oliera de esa manera - bueno, te lo haré recordar amor - y con esas palabras la besé, como nunca antes, ella no se quedaba atrás claro, no entendía, sus besos sabía más fríos de lo normal, pero aún así seguí, empecé a acariciarla y besarle en lugares en donde mi instinto me decía que le provocaría un gran placer. Todo iba bien, desde los gemidos, hasta los gruñidos por parte mía. Al finalizar aquel acto ardiente en el agua, la marqué como mía ahí me di cuenta de que no era Kagome, ¿como?, simplemente la chica gritó de una manera desgarradora, eso pasa cuando marcas a una persona con la que no deberías haber estado o a la cuál no amas, inmediatamente le pregunté su nombre, a lo que ella me dijo que nunca me conocía ni me conoció, me enteré que su nombre era Kikyo y que le habían informado que podría encontrar a su verdadera familia en aquel pueblo conocido por tener el Goshimboku, que había hablado con Renkasi y este le dijo que tenía una hermana hanyou llamada Kagome, cuando escuché esa parte me dí cuenta del porque las confundí a las dos.

Luego, unas semanas después, me sentía molesto por haber hecho tal...tal...aberración, así que para quitar las huellas del cuerpo de Kikyo, me acosté con la dulce Kagome, quitandole su inocencia y por ese motivo no la marqué, yo ya tenía una mujer a la que -desgraciadamente- tenía que proteger la de un futuro cachorro, el cuál, mi padre se encargó de eliminarlo con su magia, así es, magia, él es un lobo monje, tenía poderes tanto malignos como curativos, su cuerpo lo soportaba al ser un demonio lobo, por eso se mudó al monte Fuji, porque en ningún otro lugar podía tener la paz que le concedía aquel lugar, pero se prometió, o mejor dicho me hizo prometer que nunca le daría un nieto con alguna miko, ya que el niño o niña al nacer hanyou igual a él, su cuerpecito no lo soportaría y -probablemente- moriría al instante, ya que mucho poder solo se le podía conceder a él, salvo que esté dispuesto a dar parte de su poder a otra persona, haciendo una transferencia, pero era algo difícil de hacer, aún para él, aunque en caso de vida o muerte lo haría, pero para un recién nacido es simplemente difícil hacer aquella _transferencia_.

Por ello no podía tener hijos con Kagome y gracias a mi papá Kikyo se quedó estéril, aunque ella podía revertirlo, no quería, esperaría por la persona que ella considerara conveniente para tener hijos, aunque la virginidad de ambas fue arrebatada por mi estupidez, cargar con ellas dos no me era permitido, por lo que tuve que abandonar a Kagome, pero luego de saber por Renkasi -quién me dijo a regañadientes- que Kagome se había hecho una nueva vida en otra época, por lo que fui a buscarla, dejando a Kikyo sola, pero no por mucho, ya que gracias a unos pergaminos antiguos, se enteró de lo que aquel pozo podía hacer y viajó por él, haciéndose pasar por una estudiante extranjera quien llego por un intercambio.

_**FIN POV´S KOGA**_

**.-.-.-.-. Fin del Flash Back de Koga.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

\- Y todo eso pasó - dijo con la cabeza gacha - solo espero... de todo corazón... que me perdones por todo lo que te hice Kagome... - dijo mirándola fijamente - ahora si puedes dar paso al borrado de memoria, pero antes, quiero que sepas, o mejor dicho, que sepan que los felicito por su futuro bebé, pero porfavor Kagome, te suplico, cuida muy bien de esconder tu olor, ya vez que para mí se hizo algo fácil.

\- Gracias Koga - dijo ella mientras se paraba, había estado sentada junto a su hanyou escuchando la plática de Koga, todo encajaba, ahora entendía el porque de el sentimiento tan familiar que le provocaba aquel chico en la escuela, era su exnovio, no se equivocó cuando lo descubrió al regresar a la época feudal y no encontrar su olor por ningún lado - créeme que esto jamás lo olvidaré pero tu sí - hiso un pequeño ademán con las manos, pronunció unas palabras y Koga cayó al pasto, rápidamente Inuyasha la cargó estilo nupcial y se la llevó lejos, estaba a un paso de llegar a enfrentar su destino: El monte Fuji.

**.-.-.-. Fin del Flash Back de Kagome.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Se sorpendieron?, algo largo?, resolvieron algunas dudas?, si?, díganmelo en un review :D Los espero

Bye

by: valeaome


	16. Chapter 16

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia viene de mi loca mentecita**_

* * *

Cap 16

\- Toma Inuyasha - dice Kagome dándole una pulsera de cuentas rojas

\- ¿Para qué es? - dice Inuyasha. Ambos estaban caminando, subiendo por el camino del monte Fuji, para ser exactos. El padre de Koga vivía en la cima e Inuyasha con cada paso que daba se debilitaba más, su sangre de demonio dejaba de hacer efecto, dándole lugar a su apariencia humana, pero aun quedaban rastro de ser sobrenatural en él, pero en Kagome las cosas eran diferentes, ella como miko, hizo el hechizo para ocultar su olor, el del bebé, pero por alguna razón la de Inuyasha no surtía efecto, por lo que ella debía de permanecer todo el tiempo junto a él, por que si no se purificaría, pero ese era uno de los problemas. Inuyasha, a parte de no dejar de hacer preguntas sobre su estado, al alejarse, él daba alaridos de dolor, producto de la magia que yacía allí.

\- Es para que al separarte de mí es como si me llevaras contigo, para que dejes de gruñ-ir cada vez que me sueltas la mano - dijo de una manera tierna, pero muy en el fondo, a kagome le empezaba a molestar que Inuyasha se mostrara tan meloso desde que le dio la noticia de su querido niño o niña.

\- Lo siento, es que yo solo quería tu seguridad, pero creo que... - el hanyou dejó de hablar, una voz profunda lo interrumpió al querer darle las razones por las que él esta así, no solamente por el asunto de su hijo y el monte más peligroso -tal vez- de toda su época

\- Inuyasha...Inuyasha...¿eres tu? - preguntó un hombre que se acercaba a la pareja...pero había un problema con ese "hombre"...su olor... uno muy conocido para el hanyou...

\- ¿Sesshomaru? - pregunta un atónito Inuyasha

\- Por otro lado -

\- Kikyo!, oye Kikyo, ¿dónde estás? - gritaba Koga, dejó que la miko humana se fuera un momento al río a bañarse, pero desde ahí, no la a vuelto a ver, fue corriendo hasta el lugar en que supuestamente ella estaría, pero al llegar, el río estaba desolado, aún más que eso, él pudo percibir el olor a sangre, no supo analizar bien con su olfato si era de su hembra Kikyo o Kagome, o tal vez... no, no podía ser... si su padre se hubiera atrevido a hacer tal cosa entonces... Kagome nunca lo perdonaría...

\- En el monte Fuji -

Kagome lo calló con un instantáneo ¡ABAJO!, por lo que se quedó tranquilo por unos momentos. La miko hanyou empezó con el interrogatorio a su "cuñado"

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí Sesshomaru? - fue directa y precisa, claro, y como no si Inuyasha estaba por morirse por hacerle esa pregunta primero, pero ella lo amenazó con un conjuro más si se atrevía a abrir la boca, aunque sea para estornudar.

_**-**_Pues yo...solo seguí el olor de ambos...

\- Dí la verdad, se te nota, tu olor y tu aura, han cambiado totalmente, dime, ¿qué te trajo a...bueno...la época en donde realmente deberías de vivir? - después de esa pregunta tan... larga tuvo que tomar aire, además, las náuseas amenazaban con aparecer a cada momento.

\- Pues yo... - miró a Inuyasha - vine con un propósito, darle a Inuyasha un regalo de mi padre

\- ¿Cuál es Sessh... - al ver la inquisidora mirada de su hembra, no dijo nada

\- Anda Inuyasha, puedes hablar, pero si te pasas, ya sabes que palabra voy a usar - lo amenazó

\- Esta bien - se dirigió a su medio hermano - dime, ¿cuál es ese tal regalo?

\- Pues...

_**-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back .-.-.-.-.-.**_

\- Sesshomaru!, SESSHOMARU! - gritó Inu no Taisho, estando en el despacho de la familia. Se encontraba enojado, su hijo menor había concebido un hijo, las tradiciones de la familia dictaban que los mayores son los que deberían de tener una familia por delante, como los más maduros, llevando las riendas y la carga de toda una generación, en ese caso, la generación de los youkay y hanyous perro, pero ese derecho lo debía de recibir Sesshomaru, no Inuyasha, deshonró las tradiciones, pero ese era solo un pequeño detalle, por lo otro que se encontraba furico, era por que al siguiente en la familia se les tiene que dar una ofrenda para que no sólo puedan proteger a su familia actual, si no a sus parientes vivos.

_**-** _¿Me llamabas padre? - pregunta Sesshomaru. El ya sabía lo sucedido, su novia, Rin, a pesar de ser menor que él por tres años... -digo, Inuyasha tiene 17, Kagome cumplió 17 el 14 de Febrero, Sesshomaru tiene 22 años, rin debe tener unos 19- ella era vidente y mientras estaban viendo una película -era de terror por cierto- , ella tuvo visiones de lo que pasaría, Inuyasha y Kagome habían concebido un bebé(aut: no quiero dar adelantos sobre el sexo del bebé :p), él sería el heredero de la Familia Taisho, pero también que su hembra, Kagome, sufriría, no solo emocional, si no físicamente, poniendo en riesgo la salud de su querido hijo o hija.

\- Si, busca la forma de regresar a la época feudal y dale la Tessaiga - le ordenó - pero hazlo rápido, el que mi nuera sea una neko, no impedirá que deba proteger a mis nietos

\- Pero padre, tu odias a esos animales - espetó Sesshomaru

\- Si, pero gracias a tu hermano, ella es nuestra pariente, así que no nos queda de otra, anda ve... y si fallas con la misión declarate fuera del clan de los inu youkais

\- Esta bien...

Con ayuda de Rin se puso a buscar inmediatamente un portal que lo ayudara a superar su misión...hasta que lo encontró... el pozo de los Higurashi... sin que nadie lo vea, entró a dicho pozo y se transportó al Sengoku. Se encontró con muchos rastros de su medio hermano y su esposa -de Inuyasha claro- con ayuda de algunos pergaminos que adquirió en Tokio pudo llegar rápidamente al monte Fuji, pero hubo un percanse al estar allí. Su sangre youkai no le permitía el paso. Estuvo buscando una entrada al sagrado lugar, pero, de un momento a otro, en frente de él, se abrió una especie de puerta que lo dejaba pasar.

Corrió.

Buscó.

Pero no encontró la preciada arma de la familia.

Hasta que se encontró con un hombre. Este olía a neko, pero mientras lo examinaba detenidamente -ya que parecía que lo había visto antes- el hombre dijo unas palabras en forma de conjuro y en seguida él cayó al suelo dormido, despertándose con una ropa distinta a la que llevaba -el cuál constaba de una armadura color blanca con detalles metálicos- se encontraba con una ropa parecida a la de Inuyasha pero en color marrón, como si fuera...un simple...sirviente...

_**.-.-.-.-.-. Fin del Flash Back**_** .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

\- Sesshomaru, dime, ¿cómo era el hombre que viste? - preguntó Kagome, un poco asustada y nerviosa a la vez

\- Pues, llevaba una armadura color azul con detalles metálicos en los hombros y su cara era bronceada, tenía el cabello largo negro amarrado en una coleta - dijo con seguridad

\- Oh no! quizás sea...

* * *

Ohhhhhh! bueno, aquí me quedo por hoy :3 dejenme reviews :D

Bye

by: valeaome


	17. Chapter 17

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia viene de mi loca mentecita**_

* * *

Cap 17

\- Pues, llevaba una armadura color azul con detalles metálicos en los hombros y su cara era bronceada, tenía el cabello largo negro amarrado en una coleta - dijo con seguridad

\- Oh no! quizás sea...

\- ¿Quién Kagome? – pidió Inuyasha

\- El padre de Koga pues… hizo algo que ningún humano o sacerdotisa pudo conseguir – los hermanos iban a hablar, pero ella agregó – logró el hechizo para despertar a los muertos

\- ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? – preguntó Sesshomaru, confundido al igual que su hermano

\- Pues, la descripción que me diste coincide con alguien de mi pasado

\- ¿Quién? – pregunta Inuyasha

\- Yo, quién más – se oyó una voz cerca de ellos

\- ¿Por qué hiciste esto… _Padre_? – ella se paró al instante y caminó hacia el interior de una cueva cerca de ellos

\- ¡Kagome! Espera – gritó el hanyou, con esperanzas de encontrarla.

El aire faltaba cada vez más en aquella cueva. Inuyasha estaba preocupado, no quería perder a los dos pilares de su vida. Llegaron a una parte en aquel lugar en el que habían dos agujeros que conducían a dos diferentes caminos.

\- Vamos por allí – dijo Inuyasha, señalando el agujero de la derecha

Sesshomaru solo se quedó callado, pero habían un problema, ninguno de los dos podían percibir el olor de Kagome.

\- Maldición, Kagome no debió usar el conjuro – comentó Inuyasha

El youkai siguió sin pronunciar palabra alguna, hasta qué…

\- Inuyasha, este camino, me parece algo conocido – alertó Sesshomaru

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Está en las fotografías que recopilé en Tokio para llegar a Tessaiga

Se quedó sin habla. Dejó que su medio hermano lo guiara. Aún conservaba unos cuantos informes para llegar a su destino.

\- Aquí es – mencionó el youkai al toparse con una gran puerta de madera que tenía una inscripción en la parte superior: _"Familia Taisho – Merecedor del gran y poderoso colmillo de acero"_

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para abrirla? – preguntó

\- "Ancestros de los Taisho, aquí su humilde servidor viene por la espada" – le dice Sesshomaru a la puerta (aut: ¿Quién le habla a los muebles?...daa este está loco ¬¬)

_\- "Sesshomaru Taisho, por fin viniste a reclamar lo que es tuyo" –_ respondió una voz que provenía de aquella puerta

\- "Ancestros, no es así. El que va a seguir con la tradición de tener la legendaria espada que obtuvo mi padre"

-_ "¿Cómo puede ser? Ese muchacho acaba de romper la ordenada fila de sucesores, Este será un gran problema"_

\- "¿Por qué lo dicen?"

\- _"La espada escoge a la persona con la cual se quedará, literalmente por el resto de su vida"_

\- "Pero si no lo escoge entonces…"

\- _"Tendrá que ser asesinado por no obedecer las reglas de los sucesores y tendrás que ser obligado a buscar esposa"_

\- "Tendremos que hacer la prueba, no nos queda de otra" – responde Sesshomaru ante la perpleja mirada del hanyou, luego se dirigió hacia él y le dijo – Inútil, tienes que superar la prueba y mostrarte merecedor de la Tessaiga, así que no lo arruines

\- ¿Mi hermanito me está dando buena suerte? – dijo en son de broma

\- Oye baboso, ¿vas a entrar o quieres dejar a tu hembra sin su macho? ¿Eh?

\- Tranquilo… ahí voy

Caminó lentamente en dirección a la puerta, mientras que esta se abría con la misma velocidad. Al centro del lugar había una espada toda gastada, enterrada en una piedra, y una pequeña ventilación en la cueva le daba brillo a la espada, dándole un toque especial, casi mágico.

\- Sácalo rápidamente Inuyasha

\- Bien

Dicho y hecho, el semidemonio corrió en dirección al gastado artefacto, lo tomó del mango y trató de sacarlo. Un brillo cegador cubrió la espada y a Inuyasha, volviendo su trabajo más difícil.

Sesshomaru solo permanecía allí parado, en el umbral de aquella puerta. No debía interferir en aquella misión. Su hermano lo tenía que hacer por sí solo, demostrando así que es capaz de cargar con su familia –los Taisho- y su nueva familia –con Kagome y su cachorro-.

.-.-.-.-.-. Por otro lado -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome caminaba, siguiendo la débil aura de la voz que le hablaba. Su Inuyasha no la había seguido y eso la ponía nerviosa, no se podía convertir en hanyou, y él tampoco. Tenía miedo porque le hicieran daño a ella y a su pequeño o pequeña.

\- Kagome, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella levantó su mirada que permanecía en el piso y visualizó a la persona parada en frente suyo. Iba acorde con la descripción de Sesshomaru, pero había algo diferente en la mirada de su ahora, revivido padre, era fría, su piel no era tan morena como antes, era más blanco de lo normal, pero este no solo olía a neko, también a lobo.

\- Hola padre – saludo de manera seria – sabía que al que encontraría, sería a ti

\- No te enojes conmigo hija, sabes que no morí por causas naturales y a tu madre la asesinó el maldito de…

\- ¡No lo digas!

\- En cualquier momento lo recordarás - le gritó con furia

no... No...¡NO!, ese no era su padre, es solo una copia barata, un zombie que va por ahí vagando como un pobre diablo en busca de venganza. ¿Qué murió por causas naturales?, por favor... el que te mate tu peor enemigo son causas naturales?... no le va a venir con cuentos a alguien que sabe de historias.

\- Kagome, Kikyo está aquí

\- ¿por qué? La odio, todos los que me rodean lo saben

\- Yo no

\- Pero Goshinky si, me quiere tender una trampa...

\- Hija...

\- Quizas me quiera matar por medio de ella y...

\- HIJA!

\- ¿Qué sucede? - estaba aterrorizada, de pequeña, nunca había oído a su padre levantarle la voz ni a ella, ni a él. _"Acuérdate que solo es el alter ego de la parte obscura de su corazón"_ pensó

\- Soy su sirviente

\- ¿De quién?

\- De el gran Goshinky, jefe del clan de los lobos del oeste, mira - definitivamente era uno de los esclavos, tenía una marca en su muñeca. Dos orificios perfectamente clavados en esa zona de carne, tal y como lo hubiera hecho un vampiro, ese era el ritual de los esclavos, aquel que estuviera dispuesto a servir, o fuera obligado a hacerlo, lo marcaban con los colmillos y luego derramaban aceite hecha con la piel del enemigo.

_"Por ello Kikyo quiere matarme, ojalá y no me equivoque"_

\- ¿Kikyo tambien? - pregunta, tímida ante una nueva regañada

\- Si, por ello te quiere matar, Goshinky le dijo que si te mataba, ella podría matarte y eliminar los agujeros que Koga le había hecho en el cuello

\- Pero, se suponía que era su...

\- ¿esposa? ,para nada, a Koga lo hechizaron, él no lo sabía, pero El jefe le hizo un hechizo para que no consiguiera esposa, ya que una vez que los hijos mayores obtengan una nueva familia...

\- Se hacen cargo de su familia anterior, osea de sus padres...

\- Y Goshinky no quería eso, quería seguir siendo el jefe supremo del clan lobo, así que si te mordía a tí

\- Ahorita sería esclava de esa familia - razonó ella

\- Exacto, ¿ahora entiendes las razones de Kikyo?

\- Si, eso y que se quería quedar con mi adorado Inuyasha

\- Me olvidaba de ello, tu también tienes una reliquia para cuidar a tu familia

\- ¿Cuál es? - su curiosidad le ganó

\- No te lo puedo decir ahora, estás muy lejos para recuperarla, Sesshomaru con la justa y pudo escapar de los mandatos del jefe

\- ¿Cuáles mandatos?

\- Le mandaron a matar a Inuyasha - vió la estupefacta cara de su hija y añadió - pero este se está revelando, ahorita mismo está mostrandole su reliquia a tu esposo

\- Y yo?, ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

\- Te tengo que llevar ante él

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Mandatos

\- Olvida los malditos mandatos soy tu hija

\- No no lo eres, eres la hija de el gran Hoshiomi, yo, solo soy una copia

\- Eres todo lo que tengo a parte de Inuyasha en este mundo

\- Lo siento Kagome, espero a que me perdones algún día

\- No... - cayó al suelo de la cueva, se sintió debil por alguna razón

_"Inuyasha...Inuyasha... sálvanos, te lo ruego..."_ murmuró antes de caer inconciente debido al golpe contra la superficie rocosa

* * *

Ohhhhhh! cortito, saben qué?, me siento algo confundida... pfff este capítulo me dio algo de pena por Kagome... pero, bueno, sin un desenlace no hay final feliz, ¿verdad? :D

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí

Bye

by: valeaome


	18. Chapter 18

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia viene de mi loca mentecita**_

_**Bueno... haber... tengo que explicar que pasó el capitulo anterior... muchos no lo entendieron, así que aquí está el resumen:**_

_Kagome al escuchar a Sesshomaru, planteó la idea de que su padre era el sirviente de Goshinky, el padre de Koga, un lobo monje. Ella se fue siguiéndolo, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru trataron de seguirla pero no la pudieron alcanzar, ya que llegaron a un punto en el que el camino se dividía en dos cuevas, ellos se fueron por la derecha, ya que no sabían donde se encontraba ella, el hechizo de ocultar su aroma si hacía su trabajo._

_Inuyasha y Sesshomaru llegaron a un lugar en el que se encontraba la reliquia de la familia Taisho que tanto le costó buscar a Sesshomaru, pero por alguna razón llegó a el lugar sin problemas, estando con Inuyasha. Sesshomaru intenta hablar con los espíritus guardianes de la puerta que protegía el objeto, estos le avisaron al youkai que si Inuyasha no era el verdadero líder de la familia, se le sacrificaría por romper la fila de sucesores primogénitos( es que desde la antiguedad solo los primeros de cada descendencia Taisho tenían la gran Tessaiga), Inuyasha acepta hacer el intento para sacar la espada de una gran roca... (por ahí me dijeron que hice una descripción parecida a la espada del Rey Arturo o creo que me dijeron que era de Merlín... jejeje) _

_Por otro lado Kagome seguía a su padre, hasta que lo encontró._

_Él le dijo que servía a el padre de Koga, pero también le dijo que los orificios que tenía Kikyo no eran porque era su esposa, sino porque era su esclava, ya que el monje lobo le puso una maldición a su hijo para que nunca tuviera esposa e hijos y él poder quedarse como jefe del clan lobo. También le dijo que por ello Kikyo aceptó matarla, porque hiso un trato con el jefe lobo, a parte que quería a Inuyasha (pffff). Además le puso de sobreaviso que Goshinky mandó a Sesshomaru a eliminar a su hermano, pero este no le hizo caso y se dispuso a entregarle la sagrada ofrenda de su familia(no les parece muchas vueltas con eso de la reliquia familiar? ^_^U) acordándose de eso le dijo que ella también tenía un artefacto sagrado, pero estaban muy lejos para recuperarlo._

_Luego le dijo que tenía que llevarlo con Goshinky por que a eso le mandó a buscarla, ella le dijo que olvidara eso, que era su hija, pero él le dijo que solo era una copia, ella trata de convencerlo de que era lo único vivo de su familia que tenía (Y EL ABUELO!¬¬), el le dijo que ojala que algún día le perdone, ella cae al suelo porque de alguna manera se sentía debil... y piensa en Inuyasha para que los salve, a ella y asu bebé_

_Y eso es todo el resumen... jejeje... _

* * *

Cap. 18

Despierta en un lugar tenebroso, muy parecido a una cárcel, hasta tenía unos gruesos barrotes de hierro, su dizque padre la había llevado hasta allí. Se sentía humillada… y triste… primera vez desde hace años que lo volvía a ver, y aunque no era realmente él, se alegraba de tenerlo vivo (aut: Eh? ¬¬)

\- Veo que por fin despiertas – dijo una voz. Ella intentó ver de quién se trataba, pero no lo podía ver, todo era pura oscuridad y la voz salió de las sombras.

Intentó hacer un hechizo de luz. No pudo, parecía que le habían absorbido los poderes de miko.

\- Ni lo intentes, tu querida hermana se dio la molestia de sellar la mayor parte de tus poderes – volvió a escuchar aquella voz que se expresaba con algo de humor, le causaba gracia tenerla allí para terminar la venganza que empezó hace años, con las guerras de Inu-youkais y hanyous con los Neko de ambas razas

\- ¿Quién eres?... Muéstrate – exigió. Si le había quitado los poderes, pero su presencia de hanyou seguía latente. Si mostraba su verdadera identidad de semidemonio, se purificaría al instante.

\- ¿No reconoces la voz de tu antiguo suegro? – preguntó, mientras caminaba hacia Kagome.

\- Goshinky – fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios. Verlo era algo aterrador, era muy parecido a Koga, con la excepción de que aquel sujeto tenía una gran cicatriz que abarcaba el ojo derecho y su mejilla, hasta el mentón. Tenía puesto un traje de monje en color negro. Shitori tenía razón, él había ocultado su aura maligna por completo

\- Así es – respondió con superioridad. Se consideraba el rey del mundo, el que debía mandar sobre todos los demonios y humanos existentes en aquellas tierras

Kagome estaba asustada… aterrorizada… aún recordaba lo que le había dicho Koga

**.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Luego, unas semanas después, me sentía molesto por haber hecho tal...tal...aberración, así que para quitar las huellas del cuerpo de Kikyo, me acosté con la dulce Kagome, quitándole su inocencia y por ese motivo no la marqué, yo ya tenía una mujer a la que -desgraciadamente- tenía que proteger también la de un futuro cachorro, el cuál, mi padre se encargó de eliminarlo con su magia, así es, magia, él es un lobo monje, tenía poderes tanto malignos como curativos, su cuerpo lo soportaba al ser un demonio lobo, por eso se mudó al monte Fuji, porque en ningún otro lugar podía tener la paz que le concedía aquel lugar…_

**.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-**

No podía matar a su bebé, no quería… además, solo tenía unas migas de poder de sacerdotisa, pero eran lo suficiente como para hacer que el hechizo para esconder el olor de su querido cachorro no se desvanezca.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó. Se oyó una sonora carcajada proveniente del monje maldito.

\- Una venganza – respondió simplemente, vio que la chica iba a cuestionar- Hace años, conocí con mi mejor amigo Hoshiomi a una hermosa sacerdotisa llamada Sukiomi, todo pasó en una fiesta en el pueblo del Goshimboku. Habían hecho una pequeña fiesta por motivo de la primera graduación de Sukiomi como una poderosa sacerdotisa, era mi primera vez fuera del monte Fuji, así que estaba emocionado. Desde aquel momento que la vi, me enamore perdidamente de ella, cada vez que la veía, me la imaginaba como mi hembra. A partir de allí, yo salía todos los días a la aldea y la encontraba saludando a los aldeanos, jugando con los niños, en todo momento salía a flote su hermosa sonrisa de ángel. Pero había algo con lo que yo no contaba, me había dado cuenta tarde, si hubiera sido por mí, me hubiera alejado de ella antes de sufrir más pero… - suspiró – Había pasado dos meses, y su mirada hacia mí era igual a la que le dedicaba a todos en el pueblo, pero cuando llegaba Hoshiomi, sus ojos cafés brillaban a más no poder, reían juntos, hacían varias cosas juntos y me dejaban de lado. Un día había planeado llevara a un día de campo, pero cuando le pregunte a su padre, Renkasi, me dijo que ella no había regresado de la noche anterior, así que me dispuse a buscarla, fue fácil, ya que su olor a rosas y miel era inconfundible. La encontré cerca del valle perteneciente al demonio llamado Tokiji, pero no estaba sola… estaba con Hoshiomi, ahí me di cuenta de dos agujeros en su cuello… la había marcado – apretó sus puños – En ese momento me invadió una gran ola de ira, molestia y resentimiento, pero en parte era mi culpa por hacerme ilusiones, por imaginar cosas en donde no las hay. Mi retorcida mente preparó un plan para separarlos…

\- ¿Tuviste que ver con la guerra de inus y nekos? – pregunto ella con algo de incertidumbre

\- La guerra contra aquellos demonios se presentó para mi suerte, pero si tengo que decir la verdad, tendría que confesar que yo fui quien desapareció a los nekos en medio de la batalla, me convertí en un inu-youkai y convencí a todos de que eran cobardes y se habían echado para atrás por miedo. De allí nació aquella rivalidad – soltó una gran carcajada – ¿y sabes qué fue lo más divertido? – se quedó en silencio como para darle importancia a su declaración – matar a tu padre y quedarme con varios de sus aliados.

\- No, eso no puede ser, quien mató a mi padre era el Oscuro y tú… - se cubrió la boca con las manos y empezó a sollozar – **tú eres el oscuro**, tú mataste a mi padre y a mi madre, por tu culpa me quedé huérfana y Kikyo también, por tu culpa Shitori murió solo y no con su familia como debió de haber sido.

\- Si, sé que he hecho cosas infames, pero mírame… estoy aquí vivo y no me arrepiento de nada, me iré al infierno feliz como el supremo jefe que soy, además tengo unos serviles esclavos, un neko youkai revivido, una humana sacerdotisa y un inu youkai líder de una familia, y no cualquier familia, si no de la gran familia Taisho, los líderes del clan de los perro demonio.

\- Él no es el líder, yo lo soy – gritó una voz muy conocida, un destello en color rojo abrió completamente la cueva con un sonido detonador similar a una explosión, dejándolo abierto de la entrada.

_"Inuyasha, viniste por fin"_ pensó Kagome. Para su mala suerte uno de los espasmos del embarazo la sorprendió, cayendo inmediatamente desmayada, golpeándose la cabeza.

\- Maldito malnacido, ¿Se supone que esa es la espada de Sesshomaru? – gritó Goshinky - ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguirla?

\- Solo pensé en mi familia y en mi adorada Kagome – en ese mismo momento siente el olor a sangre de Kagome y dirige su mirada hacia ella. Kikyo estaba a su lado murmurando algunas palabras mientras que Kagome sangraba a borbotones de una herida en la cabeza.

_"Kuso!, maldita bruja, la va a matar"_ pensó Inuyasha, pero estaba más que equivocado, ya que su esposa embarazada se levantó y abrasó a su hermana… ¿Qué pasó allí? Estaba confundido, ¿No se suponía que ellas dos se odiaban? En medio de su pensamiento, un golpe lo hiso salir de su mente Goshinky lo estaba atacando.

* * *

Kikyo y Kagome abrazándose?... aquí hay gato encerrado... no me refiero a que Kagome este dentro de esa semi-cárcel... ahhh ustedes me entienden...

No?... si?... bueno... dejen un review... los adoro!

Hasta el otro domingo :3

Bye

by: valeaome


	19. Chapter 19

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia viene de mi loca mentecita**_

_**Lo siento por la espera! NO ME MATEN SE LOS RUEGO! Tuve tarea, así que... ¬¬ entiendanme ¿Sí?**_

_**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, solo falta uno más y viene el Epílogo... o no quieren? T-T**_

* * *

Cap. 19

Inuyasha salió saltando de la cueva convertido en hanyou después de dejar a Kagome con Kikyo… sabría que estaría bien… después de la conversación que tuvo con ella… supo que podría confiar en ella… estaría en buenas manos

_Inuyasha no entendía nada de lo que pasaba allí, Goshinky lo estaba atacando con armas manipuladas por conjuros, pero él solo esquivaba todo aquello que le lanzaba, estaba algo sorprendido, Kikyo y Kagome… las hermanas que se odiaban… se están abrazando… ¿Qué Kuso pasa ahí? Todo es tan confuso… que…_

_\- Con esto te voy a asesinar mugriento medio demonio – dijo el monje lobo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y apuntándolo con su báculo, moviendo una espada de gran tamaño hacia su dirección, sin percatarse de dónde provenía esta._

_\- NO ME MOLESTES! – gritó él y de un solo movimiento de su gran Tessaiga lo mandó a volar_

_Tengo que proteger a Kagome, cueste lo que me cueste…_

_Rápidamente, aprovechando que Goshinky no estaba cerca de él, de un salto llegó al lado de Kagome, la agarró de los hombros y la apartó del abrazo de Kikyo_

_\- Déjala tranquila, si te le acercas lo único que harás será hacerle más daño de la que ya le hiciste no tendré piedad de ti y te mataré – advirtió el hanyou_

_\- Inuyasha, déjala, ella me va a ayudar – salió en su defensa la mujer embarazada, poniéndose delante de su media hermana_

_\- ¿Ayudar... ¿A qué Kagome?… ¿A empeorar tu estado?, ¿A apoyar a Goshinky en la pelea?, no gracias prefiero tenerte a salvo cueste lo que cueste – dijo haciendo amago de querer atacar a Kikyo_

_\- Cálmate o te purifico Inuyasha, ¿No ves lo que sucede?, Kikyo le quitó la Fuyojeki, la cantidad de su poder a disminuido, ya que el lugar en que estaba este objeto, estaba hechizado y ha ido absorbiendo su poder a medida que pasaba el tiempo que lo tenía, ahora que ella le quito la piedra azul, Goshinky está prácticamente indefenso, solo se puede defender, pero no atacar con magia y creo que no lo sabe por eso que está tan confiado, sin embargo, eso no es suficiente, así que ella me va a ayudar con un hechizo para que su poder central se esfume para siempre y puedas acabarlo de una vez por todas – habló Kagome, sin contener el aliento, estaba realmente feliz de contar con la ayuda de su hermana, de por fin hacer algo juntas._

_\- Pero Kagome… - Trató de encontrar otra manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión… no la encontró_

_\- Inuyasha, confía en mí, después de lo que este maldito le dijo a Kagome, comprendí que en realidad no sentía odio hacia ella, en realidad estaba siendo manipulada por el maniático padre de Koga – interviene Kikyo – Ve y déjame con ella, va a estar segur…a ella y tu cachorro, yo no le haría más daño del que ya le hice, por ello le pedí que me perdonara y lo aceptó, Ahora tú, ¿Me perdonas?_

_El oji-dorado dudó un poco, pero al ver la mirada de paz que la peli-negra y su azabache le daban, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar._

_\- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?... ¿Ya te estás dando por vencido y te ocultas con tu esposa y tu cuñada?... eres en verdad patético hanyou – dijo con una gran carcajada _

Inuyasha combatía con valor y astucia. Mientras que las mujeres planeaban lo que iban a hacer.

\- Muy bien Kagome, cuando te diga "_ya"_ enfocarás con tus manos el pecho de Goshinky, al igual que yo y dirás las palabras que te acabo de mencionar, ¿Bien?

\- Muy bien – confirmó algo nerviosa, lo que Kikyo notó

\- Inuyasha, has que se quede quieto – gritó la peli-negra, mientras que a Kagome le susurra – Tranquila hermana, vas a ver que vamos a sobrevivir de todo esto, Goshinky está en las últimas, no soportará lo que le vamos a hacer.

El peli-plateado agarra de improviso a Goshinky por la espalda y le da con uno de los ataques más poderosos de la espada… Viento Cortante… lo cual derribó, cayendo de espaldas al suelo, dándole la oportunidad a las chicas de apuntarle al viejo.

\- YA KAGOME! – grita Kikyo

Inmediatamente, con sus manos forman un rectángulo apuntando su pecho.

\- Sore anata no kokoro no chūshin to anata no tamashī no kihaku Purify no (Que el centro de tu corazón se diluya y que tu alma se purifique) – Gritan a la par, mientras que un destello color rosa sale del rectángulo, impactando en el anciano que grita de dolor al recibir tal poder.

El hanyou solo se queda mirando, mientras que siente el típico olor a lobo, el viejo no lo emanaba y bien lo sabía… era Koga.

El joven lobo estaba a su costado en menos de un minuto, presenciando el aniquilamiento de su padre que bien merecido se lo tenía.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto Inuyasha, mientras que Koga lo miraba con una cara de incredulidad… ¿Ese era Inuyasha? ¿La bestia parada a su lado, el perro sarnoso sin emociones era Inuyasha?... Kagome sí que lo había cambiado… y para bien.

\- Eh… -aún seguía consternado- sí…, después de esto podré formar una familia con mi hembra.

\- En serio vas a…

\- Si, voy a seguir mi obligación con Kikyo… entendí que él _hubiera_ no existe y el presente es lo que importa, además, empecé a sentir algo por ella, no sé si es amor, o solo el cariño que un macho le puede dar a su hembra.

\- Despeja esas dudas Koga –O.O este sí que estaba raro, por fin lo llamaba por su nombre – Kikyo es una gran mujer cuando descubres su lado tierno, ella no sería capaz de lastimar cuando sus verdaderos sentimientos están de por medio, así que… _inténtalo_… Todo este tiempo, todos nosotros hemos estado _envueltos en secretos_, no solo con las peleas entre los nekos y los inus, sino también entre nosotros… ¿Quién iba a pensar que Kikyo era esclava de tu padre y hasta la tuya?... – se puso a pensar un momento… cosa que no pasa a menudo – Verdad… ¿Kikyo se librará de los hechizos de Goshinky?

\- Oye _Chucho_, ¿Kagome te purificó y tu cerebro reaccionó en vez de matarte o qué?... Es un milagro que hagas preguntas inteligentes – Inuyasha gruñó por el insulto – Creo que sí, me acercaré a ella cuando todo esto acabe… espero que tengas una buena vida con tu familia.

\- ¿Te acordaste de todo?

\- Oye… no tengo tan poca resistencia como tú…

\- Cállate sarnoso

\- Perro

\- Apestoso

\- Tengo el olor a macho que tú no puedes tener _chucho _\- Alardeó Koga

Inuyasha iba a saltar sobre el hombre lobo como un perrito rabioso, cuando escuchó un repentino… ¡ABAJO! Que lo mandó al suelo a tragar tierra… al día siguiente, después de un merecido descanso, sería un desastre de reconciliaciones… tanto para unos, como para otros… ¬¬

* * *

Inuyasha siendo amigable con Koga?... RARO..., ok, en definitiva, nuestro querido Chucho esta loco...

Quieren Epílogo... No?... si?... bueno... dejen un review... los como siempre! :3

Bye

by: valeaome


	20. Chapter 20

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia viene de mi loca mentecita**_

_**Lo siento por demorarme , no fue mi intención, pero... estuve mal... mal sentimentalmente y pues no tenía cabeza para nada en esos momentos, hasta que una amiga en el cole, que lee mis fics, me dio un gran consejo, que tomé en cuenta y también me dijo que continue, que por un tonto no voy a dejar de hacer lo que me gusta... escribir... y por eso estoy hoy con ustedes... :D**_

_**Disfrútenlo! ^_^**_

* * *

Cap. 20

Era un día hermoso, para unos…. Mientras que para otros, era el más desesperante de toda su vida, y eso no era normal en el pueblo del Goshimboku… Ahhh, después de una vergonzosa conversación con Renkasi –claro que vergonzosa cuando el viejo quiso saber cómo concibieron a la criaturita en el vientre de la azabache-, se enteró de que aquel lugar se llamaba… _El Sengoku_… bueno… eso no era normal porque todos allí eran sumamente calmados, pero después de que dos parejitas se mudaran allí, la vida de los aldeanos cambió para bien.

No sólo porque tenían a un inu-hanyou y un hombre lobo como defensores del lugar, y a dos sacerdotisas, una humana poderosa y una hanyou más poderosa aún; si no porque esta última –como ya saben- esperaba un hijo… Todos allí, mujeres, hombre y niños se emocionaron cuando el viejo youkai, abuelo de Kagome se los mencionó, cuidándola hasta los extremos… lo malo es que cierto hanyou se puso… cómo decirlo… demasiado posesivo con su mujer, y soportar eso 5 meses, pues no era nada… nada bonito… hasta que el mismo día –como comenzaba a comentarles– cierta hanyou sacerdotisa empezó con trabajo de parto y las aldeanas lo apartaron de ella, incluyendo Kikyo que amenazó con purificarlo si se le acercaba, y por si las pulgas, colocó un campo de protección alrededor de la cabaña en donde el cachorrito iba a nacer…

\- Por favor Inuyasha, cálmate – lo alentó la peli-negra.

\- ¿Qué me calme?, Kikyo, no digas incoherencias como esas, en este momento es cuando menos puedo estar calmado – reclama Inuyasha, recibiendo al instante una patada en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Había sentido el olor a pulgoso en el aire desde hace un minuto y el polvo arremolinado detrás de él le confirmó la presencia de su ami-enemigo.

\- Oye bestia, si sigues así, le vas a transmitir todos esos nervios a Kagome, ahora es cuando ella necesita calma y paz.

\- Es que… Ahhh…. Tengo que estar en este momento con ella, mi cachorro va a nacer – espetó

\- Inuyasha, si esto fuera Tokio, los doctores te hubieran permitido estar con ella, pero esto es la época antigua, no puedes hacer esto aquí, las parteras no lo permiten, debe haber cierta… intimidad… al momento de dar a luz… - dijo Kikyo con una "sospechosa tranquilidad", mientras se sentaba en el pasto que yacía cerca de la cabaña.

\- ¿Intimidad?... ¿Por qué?, si yo conozco perfectamente el cuerpo de Kagome, cuando…

\- Bien, bien… ya entendimos, no queremos más explicaciones – dice molesta Kikyo, lanzándole una mirada de _"Basta"_

\- ¿Cuándo qué? Escúpelo ya… - habla Koga, pero al instante recibe un gran… GRAN… golpe de la peli-negra, causando el crecimiento de un chichón en su cabeza.

Un alarido se escucha, aún a través del campo de protección, seguido de otros más, que cada vez se hacían más sonoros.

\- ¡Kuso!... si sigo escuchando a Kagome…

\- Tú no harás nada – respondió la humana sentada a su lado, con la misma tranquilidad de antes… hasta se miraba las uñas, como si lo que dijo el hanyou fuera un juego.

\- ¿Quién me lo impedirá? – dijo mientras corría hasta la cabaña.

Hasta que se escuchó un grito… pero este no era de Kagome, si no de Inuyasha que, casi era purificado por el campo de energía de Kikyo.

Obviamente ella no le dijo nada cuando lo puso, más bien, quería que se lleve la gran lección de _"¿Qué pasa cuando desobedeces a una sacerdotisa?"_… ahí estaba la respuesta a su actitud tan calmada.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Kik… - la pregunta quedó al aire cuando sus finas orejas de perro escucharon el grito de un bebé.

En ese momento parecía que algo lo hubiera puesto en un trance. Escuchar por primera vez el llanto de un pequeño ser vivo… un pequeño que llevaba no solo su sangre, si no de la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

Iba a decirle a Kikyo que quitara el campo cuando escuchó a Kagome gritar otra vez.

\- ¡Kagome! – gritó él, y el muy _burro_, se olvidó que el campo aún estaba allí y se volvió a estampar contra este.

Pasaron dos horas interminables… para todos…

¿Por qué?... Pues… Kikyo y Koga cuidaban de un muy torpe Inuyasha que se estampó cinco veces más queriendo traspasar la protección alrededor de la cabaña, pero al quinto intento, Inuyasha cayó inconsciente, para la humana y el lobo era un alivio ya que no iban a escucharlo refunfuñar, maldecir o gritar por qué Kagome no salía aún.

\- ¿El señor Inuyasha? – preguntó una vieja partera que salió de la cabaña.

En ese momento, Kikyo quitó el campo y pateo con "delicadeza" al hanyou, quién solo se dio la vuelta para que lo dejaran _descansar._

\- Oye torpe, o te despiertas, o te boto al río - dijo él de manera fría... ¿En serio... Kikyo lo quiere o espera el momento perfecto para purificarlo por pulgoso?

\- Cállate saco de pulgas, ¿No ves que me siento cansado? – preguntó el peli-plata, mientras se hacía un ovillo en el suelo.

\- Bueno, es su problema si no quiere ver a **su hijo**, que por cierto, **ya nació** – dijo ella mientras que hacía amago de irse.

\- ¡Keh!... oigan – se levantó a medias – esperen… ¡¿QUÉ DIJERON?! – gritó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente consciente y parado como para ir corriendo a la cabaña.

Cuando estuvo frente a la "puerta", escuchó la voz de Kagome que arrullaba a su bebé.

Entró despacio y vio a su adorada Kagome con un gran bulto.

\- Inuyasha… amor, ven acércate – dijo ella mientras lo alentaba a acercarse.

\- ¿Es niño o niña? – preguntó él un tanto nervioso… y al decir un tanto me refiero a muy nervioso.

\- Acércate y te darás una gran sorpresa – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿QUÉ?... ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ES COMO JACKOTSU! – gritó Inuyasha, mirando horrorizado a Kagome.

\- No tonto, y aunque fuera así, los querría de la misma forma, ¿Tú no? – replicó Kagome, pero al darse cuenta de la indirecta que, de casualidad, le había mandado, se tapó la boca rápidamente sin hacer un movimiento brusco.

\- Claro que los querría… - mencionó como si no importara, pero el mismo se dio cuenta –tarde pero se dio cuenta–… ¿Dijiste _los_?

\- Ven acá cachorro – dijo ella.

Inuyasha se acercó rápidamente y ella destapó el gran bulto.

Había dos pares de orejitas peluditas y bonitas. Un par era color plateado y el otro par de color azabache.

Tenía dos cachorros, no uno.

\- Tenemos mellizos, Inuyasha – avisó ella – mientras los dos abrían sus ojitos demostrando que eran dorados.

Bueno, tenía una niña de cabello plateado y un niño de cabellos ébano, hijo e hija eran inu-hanyous.

Ya se veía en el futuro, él vigilando que su pequeña hija no tengo ningún novio… bueno, que lo tenga cuando cumpla 100 años ¬¬… y enseñando a su hijo a pelear como un buen hanyou haría con los suyos.

Esperen… son hanyous…

\- Kagome, son hanyous.

\- Sí, pensé que eso era evidente – dijo con una gran risa.

\- Es que no quiero que pasen lo mismo que yo pasé, sé lo duro que es y no quisiera que mis cachorros pasen por eso – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, pero se fijó en que su hija tomó su mano y se llevó uno de los dedos a la boca.

\- Inuyasha, ellos nos tienen a nosotros, a Koga, a mi hermana y a los habitantes de la aldea, no temas, nada malo pasará, todo a nuestro alrededor ha mejorado, y mejorará más cuando

\- Tienes razón Kagome, soy muy desconfiado.

\- Y has cambiado, ¿Seguro que no te has golpeado la cabeza o algo?

\- No, dije que estoy bien – gritó él, y sus adorados bebés empezaron a llorar.

\- Mira lo que acabas de hacer, tonto – le dijo mientras se bajaba la yukata y le daba un pecho a cada uno.

\- Yo también te amo Kagome – dijo él sonriendo embobado al ver esa agradable escena.

No podría pedir nada más que felicidad para sus hijos… y que su familia no se tomara a mal que se liara con Kagome… pero no se los podía ocultar, ya no quería que estén _envueltos en secretos_, así que tomaría valentía y se los diría.

Ahora era un adulto, era un padre y tenía su propia familia… y los adoraba.

_FIN._

* * *

Volveré... falta el epílogo y no los voy a dejar colgados... no otra vez...

Bye

by: valeaome


End file.
